Love The Way You Lie
by DaddysLiLMNSTR
Summary: While there was a Tara, There was Jenna Harleen Winston. She was Opie's younger sister and Jackson Tellers one true love. The two were always on and off while they were teens because of his love for Tara till she skipped town. But When tara came back it through a wrench into their lives and Jax could lose everything because oo her
1. Secrets and More Secrets

Before there ever was a Wendy and while there was a Tara, There was Jenna Jenna Winston. She was Opie's younger sister and Jackson Tellers one true love. The two were always on and off while they were teens because of his love for Tara till she skipped town. The day that Tara left Jenna found out she was pregnant with her and Jax's first son Abel. Jackson stepped up and was the father he had to be but her and Jenna could never see eye to eye because of Tara. But the pair continued to fool around and just love each other when moments were tough or hard on them the most. Jax loved her because she understood the life he lived and respected the ask and don't tell rule.

Now Jenna was around six month pregnant and raising a six year old little boy. Jackson was of course was a good father to their son but their love faded and spent but Jenna always made sure he had a home to come to. It was six am and the alarm was going off. Looking at the clock Jenna sighed and rolled over. She felt Jax laying in bed next to. She though he must have came in while they were asleep. She covered him up and shook her head. She knew the crew had just invested with Gemma's new Latino papi in the match making game so she didn't wanna know who he was with the night before. Jenna just rolled out of bed with a medium sized bump but she could feel lots of movement. then said to her belly _"okay I'm getting up princess. I have to get your brother fed to." _She put her feet on to the floor and tip toed out trying not wake Jax up. Abel was still fast asleep so she knellt down and rub his tummy and said _"Hey lil Man. It's time to wake up." She started to tickle him making him stir and giggle. She then asked her son who rubbed his eyes waking up " What do you want for brakfast? you have three choices french toast pancakes or cereal."_ Abel was still rubbing his eye and said _"What is sissy hungry for?"_ He was so happy to be a big brother. Jenna smiled and said "I think she was smiley face m&m pancakes." "yum" he said running to the living room to watch cartoons. The first thing she did was start a pot of coffee cause Gemma would be here soon to chat then some of the members would later to meet with jax n take her on errands for her safety.

Abel put on the disney plus app n watched mickey mouse cartoons. Jenna started to mix up the pancake batter as she felt her daughter kick. _"hey it's coming"_ she said to her stomach. Once she finished she put a strawberry smile and whip cream eyes on Abel's. She left her plain. _"Time to turn it off and eat. Then you have to brush your teeth and get dress. Grammie Gemma will be her soon."_ She said watching her son do as he was told and ate his food. Jenna loved being a mom even though she and Jax were but weren't together. She knew she would be stuck in this life when she chose to love him as kids and that love grew and they starts a family unconventionally with secrets and things that they don't talk about which keep her guessing. But she knows in her heart it will be okay. As soon as Abel was done eating his food dashed to the bathroom. Jenna walked to his room and set out his school uniform. She hollered _"Your uniform is laid out. You got it or you gonna need help?"_ she asked him as she peaked in at him trying to flex like Jax does as she brushes his teeth he said _"I got this."_ Jenna just shook her head she was now realizing she was raising the mini version of his father and could believe it. When she walked around the corner she jumped seeing her surrogate mother n the kids grandmother Gemma sitting at the table and she said "_just like Jax."_ Jenna laughed and said "_tell me about it. He wants a dirt bike for Christmas he's 6" "my grandson will not have some Japanese pos dirt bike."_ Gemma said in protest Jenna nodded and said "I know that's right but Jax n i though about one of those mini power wheel motorcycle that looks like jax's" Jenna said talking ideas fr Jackson's birthday which was in 3 months around her due date,

"hows he feel if you have her on his birthday?" gemma asked. Jenna smirked watching her son run from the bathroom to his room to change out of his star wars pajamas. _"Well i'm not suppose to tell but it would be the best gift ever caause that shows how important he really is that his little sister wants to share his day. but don't tell."_ She said making a hush tone. Then she heard her bedroom door open. _"House Guest?"_ Gemma asked being noisy wanting to know if she was screwing anyone else. _"No your son. But I don't wanna know wheres he's been or whats been going on at the moment I have a daughter growing in my belly and I will not have the same thing happen to her that happened with my son."_ She said trying to to think about the day her son was born. Gemma grabbed her hand as an understanding she knew how painful that day was. That was the day everyone would have lost them both because of his stupidity and thinking with the wrong head much like his father. _"Do you gotta work tonight?"_ Gemma asked. Jenna was a former porn star under Luann when she was younger She still did time to time but only girl on girl for jax's sake and her own but now she was a nurse at saint thomas after getting her RN. Jenna shook her head no eating her pancake._ "I take it Jax didn't tell you. I was asked to quit at the hospital which i think is for the better though er is tough when you pregnant. He wants me to bartend or do books for whatever with whatever venture he's in with you new man but I'm not sure i can take that especially with how pregnant I am."_ She said after swallowing her food.

_"ah the insecure phase trust me love they are all plastic and cheap thrills. Wait to you have that little girl and then you will be back to looking smoking hot. Look how fast you bounced back after abel."_ Gemma said sipping her coffee. That day was tough on everyone when Harley had come back from the doctor as soon as she found out the sex of their baby in her seventh month and she walked in on Jax in the rough with no one other than Tara when he acted all happy with her. Tara was back and that broke her heart to see them. Jenna had to have a c-section and lost a lot of blood and Abel barely made it But Jenna's faith kept them both alive. Jenna shook the though from her head when Abel ran down the hall way. _"Help Me...Help Me..."_ Jenna looked up and able was all caught up in his shirt. Shaking her head she went to get up to help him but Jas walked up behind him and shook his own head. _"How did you do this son?"_ Jax asked kneeling to his level. _"The buttons was stuck."_ Abel told him standing still so his dad could undo the buttons to get his head through. Jenna loved watching Jax as a father he was a good one making sure that they were both taken care of even if they werent official. Once he fixed Abel's shirt he looked up and said _"Hi mom."_ with a smile._ "good Morning son late night?"_ Gemma asked watching him stagger behind his little boy who could be his twin as a kid._ "yup but I got an early morning. Opie me and Tig are going to stockton. We are looking at another house with Nero."_ He said not wanting to get into to much details because of Jenna.

Jenna just stood avoid avoiding her feelings like she always did and went to do the breakfast dishes. She asked _"do you want M&M pancakes i made you some i wasn't sure when you would be up." "Yeah that be great"_ Jax said sitting with his mom at the dining table as Jenna went into the kitchen to heat him up the pancakes that were luke warm by now. Jax shared a look with his mom and said _" don't start." "you were with her again weren't you. How many times i gotta tell you she will cost you your family or don't you remember."_ Gemma said hushly so neither Abel nor Jenna could hear them. _"I remember but i love her too mom i can't turn it off."_ Jax said keeping an eye out for Jenna to come around the corner. In the kitchen she waited for the pancakes she let a few tear drops fall then wiped them so no one saw them. Opie her older brother snuck into through the side door. He watched how broken his sister was and what Jax was doing but couldn't say anything to fix it. He knew his little sister only had eyes for jax even when they were all kids and she would be dedicated to him forever. She even got a crow tattoo on her lower back for him. Opie smiled and said _"hey little sis."_ Jenna turned her head and wiped her eyes _"Hey big bro"_ She said standing on her tiptoes to hug him but it was difficult. Opie embraced his pregnant sister not wanting to let go and let her cry it out but they did have business to do. Letting her go the microwave went off. _"I see you are craving chocolate."_ Opie said smelling the pancakes.

_"do you want some too?"_ She asked knowing she could whip another batch up quickly._ "Yes please.."_ he said with a smile. Jenna shook her head and said _"his highness is sitting in the dining room waiting for his serving there is coffee made and Abel has cartoons on before school."_ She said shaking her head. Opie headed into the dining area just shaking his head at Jax. He thought is was disrespectful to his sister that He was fucking Tara Knowles and then crawling into his sister's bed but he never said anything out of respect for Jenna. "_morning."_ he said just shaking his head. Opie knew all about him and Tara Sneaking around Fucking in the club house seeing each other without Jenna knowing because he always had to lie to her about it. Jenna brought out Jax's without a word and just looked at everyone in dead silence. She just shook it outta her head and said _"Your's will be done shortly op..Should i just make a bunch who else is coming by the house for breakfast." "Just Tig and Juice. Juice is going with you to the doctors appointment and whatever else you gotta do."_ Jax said with a smile rubbing her belly and kissing it. She put her arm around him so he could hold her belly. Jax asked _"How's my daughter doing this morning?" "Good fed along with your son and pretty sure she's sleeping because she is not using my stomach as a soccer ball right now."_ Jenna said with a smile removing her arm and heading back to the kitchen to make sure the other pancakes weren't burning.

Gemma looked at the time and said "hey kiddo why don't you get your shoes on its almost time for school" Abel turned off the cartoons and went to the door putting his light up spiderman shoes on before giving his parents each a hug and kissing Jenna's belly before gather his bag n hoodie . _"have a good day munchkin"_ jenna said watching them leave and Happy and Juice Pull up. Jenna finished with the pancakes and bacon and set it on the table. for the guys. _"im going to go get dressed when I have to meet Lyla at the studio for something."_ jax raised his eyebrow. _"don't worry not for that she just needs me for legal stuff since my names on the lease on the ownership i guess."_ jenna said kissing his forehead before heading to the bedroom. Opie looked at Jax who look defeated and scared. _"bro you gotta stop this with Tara it's not gonna be good for you or my sister."_ Opie said hushed angered. _"say it a little louder i don't think she heard you."_ Jax said snarly to his best friend. _"Look She's my sister and your my best friend and you and i both know she has never n will never be with another male as long as your alive. So you need to either let her move on and be with Tara or you need to let Tara go before it ruins my sister bro."_ It was almost a plea for Jenna's sake. Jax just stayed silent as Tig and Juice walked in and seen breakfast. Tig Said _"man that was a crazy party last night at diosa."_ as he sat down to grab himself a plate. Juice was quiet still dealing with his own hangover. _"where did you sneak off to mr president? Did baby ma's ex girlfriend Ima sink her claws into you?"_ Tig asked with a smirk.

_"i don't kiss and tell."_ Jax said with a smirk. _"Well i do and those triplets Oh my god."_ Tig said eating some bacon. Jenna had come out of the shower in a black silk rob bump in bloom. _"Not now Tig or i will puke my breakfast up then i'll have an upset baby growing inside me."_ She said with a smirk giving Juice a little wink. Jax paid no attention which he never did but she hoped he might show some compassion or love. But part of her knew that love died the day their son was born. She just kept up with this life because it's what she knew and how she was raised to be a good old lady. Jenna grabbed her phone off the kitchen counter and then went into their bedroom not saying a word. She didn't realize but she grabbed Jax's they had the same phone since he bought her a new one. The phone went off with a text and the name read Tara.

_**Tara:** hey last night was amazing. can't wait to see you tonight. Lemme know when your done playing house._

That's the straw that broke her back. she set the phone down on the beside table and just sobbed her heart out just rubbing her belly. Her heart to see that and she felt broken inside. Her tears just fell as she sobbed but she sucked up her tears hearing Jax's voice headed to the bedroom. Jenna wiped her face and quickly got dressed in a pair od tight jeans that hugged her ass and a SOA grey maternity shirt that hugged her body. She began putting on key pieces of jewelry leaving a ring off that jax gave her that she never took off because it represented broken promises. she sprised on a lil perfume after she put her rosary on. Jax finally walked in and saying_ "Lemme get dressed and ill be ready."_ He seen Jenna sitting at her glam station in the bathroom doing her make up. Jax kissed her head and said_ " I won't be home for dinner tonight but i will be home to tuck Abel in."_ Jenna finally had enough _"You can tell your lies somewhere else. you'll be in her bed and crawl into mine when your done like always."_ She said finishing putting on her lipstick. Jax just rolled his eyes _"You are acting hormonal again."_ He said grabbing his clothes and started to get dressed. Jenna just shook her head and said _"Yeah use that excuse Jax. It's okay im use to it. But i hope she keeps you warm at night. This may be our house but i don't want you here as long as your in Tara Knowles bed. Now i have baby appointment and errands to run. I don't wanna see you in my bed ever again not as long as you are fucking her."_ She got up the stool and walked out in her louis vuitoon heels. Jax was left in aw and scared not knowing how she knew till he heard his phone going off on the beside table. Jenna put on a fake annoying smile and gave Tig and Opie each a kiss on the cheek and said _"i'm glad you guys enjoyed breakfast. Please put the dishes in the sink."_ "will do darling" Tig said with a mouthful. she shook her head sharing a look with Opie. _"You okay?"_ opie asked his sister. "We will talk later." Jenna said motioning to juice as she grabbed her phone she wanted to leave hearing Jax's boots.

Opie could tell that his sister been crying and that she grabbed another phone instead of the one she took in the bedroom. Jax walked out as he exited and said_ "Let go boys."_ Opie just glared at him behind his back completely pissed off knowing all that he knows. The boys headed to Stockton and Jenna was arriving at the studio to meet with Lyla and the girls. But she needed to see Ima first. Her and Ima were always paired together in films and shared a bond that no one else could fill but Jax. As she and Juice walked in he already was eyeing a girl he had been hitting on for ever. Lyla was talking to a director and Ima was sitting at a glam station. Jenna walked as fast as she could and to have a moment alone. As Jenna poked her shoulder Ima smiled brightly and the two shared a hug "look at your bump she really showing." Ima said with a smile._ "just like me a show off. Can we have a private moment?"_ Jenna asked. The make up artist knew she would have to fix that work but let Ima go. The ladies headed into the bathroom. Jenna made sure the door was locked before letting Ima pin her to the door to share an intimate passionate kiss. Ima was Jenna's sexual relief which she wanted all the time when she is pregnant. Ima smiled and said_ " we have to be quick cause you are not here for signing papers all the crew set up a baby shower for you."_ Jenna smirked and blushed. _"so what does that mean?"_ she asked Ima said undoing Jenna's jeans and said _"I'll make you cum and you owe me." "I like that idea but when."_ Jenna said as ima slipped a finger into her Ima whispered _"we will find time."_ Jenna let out a deeper moan as Ima slipper her fingers into her deeper._ "mm so wet for me today. Has he been inside you?"_ Ima asked like a dom which is what Jenna needed. _"No He hasn't been inside me for a while."_ she responded quickly as Ima kissed down her body and belly before sitting her on the counter.

_"mmm good more pleasure for me. He really doesn't know what he is missing out on."_ Ima said licking ler lips from jenna's wetness. Jenna just ley out a moan as Ima dove her face back into her snatch and fingering her. _"right there..."_ Jenna moaned out to Ima who knew all Jenna's trigger spots from their time working together. _"Yeah right there. Do you wanna cum for me?_" Ima said as she started fingering her faster adding a third and felt Jenna's pussy squeeze around her finger. _"That pussy is so tight"_ Ima added getting turned on herself then pinched one of Jenna's seemingly breast filled nipples _"You didn't answer me. Do you wanna cum?" "Yes I wanna cum..please i need to."_ Ima let go after a lil milk spit out and kept finger her harder and rubbing her clit. Then Ima said the Magic words in her ear _"Then Cum for me.."_ Like it was a command Jenna let go and came around her fingers. It left her quivering for a moment and her belly moving. _"seems she enjoys when mommy gets her relief"_ Ima said licking her fingers cleaned. _"Both my kids in womb enjoyed that."_ Jenna said grabbing toilet paper to clean herself up befor zipping her jeans up._ "i remember just remember you owe me."_ Ima said before kissing Jenna's lips as their was a knock on the door it was Lyla. _"Jenna you okay not hurling up breakfast are you?"_ Lyala asked. Jenna just said _"No just nonstop blatter issues I'll be out in a second." "Tell Ima to hurry her skinny ass up to."_ Lyla said knowing damn well what was going on which was something she kept from Opie even though Opie told her everything about Jax and Tara's love affair. She thought Jenna deserved a little pleasure if Jax was getting it. The two girls unlocked the door after fixing their hair and seen the all the pink balloons and gifts along with cake and mocktails. "surprise" everyone from cast to crew to the office said.

Jenna was stunned at this and didn't know what to say. she just let Lyla and Ima take her hand to take her mind off everything and enjoy this pregnancy. While Jenna was trying to enjoy herself at her baby shower Jax had the Guys go ahead of him and went to stop and St thomas to see Tara. Jax and Tara were in the breakroom hand in hand talking and kissing like teenagers. "_Sorry i didn't respond to your Text Jenna got my phone on accident and Read it."_ Jax said kissing her hands _"So she knows..What did she say?"_ Tara asked. _"looks like more nights in the dorms for us."_ he said with a smile. Tara bit her lip not wanting to share her own news with him. _"Look i gotta tell you something Jax. I got a job opprotunity in Vegas I think im gonna take it?"_ She said having him let go of her hands. He looked confused and said _"Then what was all this for fun memories."_ He was pissed off a little knowing what he was ruining with Jenna for Tara. _"No Jax But St Thomas is merging with County Gen and my job was given to someone more qualified. I don't leave for another three months."_ Tara said trying to plead with him and put her hand on his chest. _"Lets make the most of it please."_ Jax kissed her lips and said "_fine we will talk more later I got business i have to do and i don't want Jenna catching me here."_ Tara smiled kissing his lips as he left and she went back to work on the NICU floor. Jax got on his bike and drove by the porn studio seeing Jenna's car still there which was a good thing. He sped off to Stockton. The girls were all chatting and having fun till Jenna's pnone went off and it was her dr appointment alarm. "I'm sorry to cut thi fun short ladies but i have to get to the doctors and see if this one is ready for her close up." She said giving both girls a hug.

Lyla smiled giving her a hug and rubbing her belly "We need to have a girls night somewhere i know you can't drink but you look like you need fun and girl time before that lil one is born and your stuck in mom world." she said. Ima just hugged her and said _"You owe me still." "I know"_ jenna whispered back to her. She got to the car as juice was kissing the puerto rican star he liked goodbye. Jenna smirked and said _"you are something else Juice you know that."_ as he got into the car. Juice just laughed it off taking her to When they headed to her OBGYN off Jenna locked eyes with Tara who was always trying to avoid her. Jenna just had that shit eating grin on her face as she walked passed her and bumped her like she was better than her cause she could concieve Jax's babies. While Jenna was inside with the doctor Gemma arrived at St Thomas. She was on a mission to find Tara to have a chat. Gemma was sporting her usual tight jeans black tee and a leather jacket. When she pulled up she seen Tara sitting at a picnic table eating lunch. Gemma lowered her glasses n shook her head befor getting out of the car. she grab a cigarette out of her pack and headed towards he making Tara jump. _"Mind if I sit down."_ Gemma asked sitting across. _"and if I said I mind?"_ Tara said with a witty comeback. _"we both know i don't care if you mind or not. Because we need to talk about you and my son."_ Gemma told Tara bluntly. Tara closed the book she was reading and asked _"which part the past the present or the future?" "don't get smart with me tara my martha stewart is wearing thin right now. I don't care about the past or the present. But I swear to you If something happens to Jenna and that baby I will hold you resposible."_ Gemma said before getting back up seeing Jenna and juice walk out of the hospital.

Jenna was smiling at the ultrasound pictures as they walked out and headed to her car. she noticed that Gemma's car is here. She just figured she was here to pick Wayne Unser up from Chemo. As she opened her car door she felt a hand grab her shoulder and Gemma said "_New Ultrasound pictures of our little girl in there?"_ Jenna said _"complete bill of health for both of us and she will be right on schedule she is suppouse to be due the week after Abel's birthday. " "thats good."_ Gemma said eyeing all the pink bags n roses n some balloons in the back of the car. Jenna said _"Lyla and the girls through me a surprse baby shower." "You see your girlfriend."_ Gemma asked knowing about her and Ima. _"of course but we both know where my heart lies."_ Jenna said rolling her eyes seeing Tara head into the hospital with her nose in a book. Putting on her sunglasses she just shook her head. _"You know your son is fucking her and then coming to my bed right."_ Jenna said being a little jealous. Gemma said _"I kind of figured when she came back to town."_ Gemma said shaking her head in Tara's direction._ "How did you know and how are you handling it?"_ Gemma asked the mother of her grand children. _"I'm dealing I told him not to come home or to my bed. I cant do that again not after Abel was almost lost to me. He still has rights to his son and i will never step in that way but i'm tired of coming in second when i use to come first."_ Jenna didnt wanna cry but her hormones were all messed up due to her current pregnancy _"good girl I taught you well. She'll leave again and it will all be back the way it should be and if not my sons loss."_ Jenna looked confused at the statement Gemma explained _"My son tends to think with the wrong head his father was known for it as well as Clay. But if he wants to ruin his life on a fairytale with a horror ending thats on him. But If he does stay with her. you deserve to be happy to wether its with the pornstar or someone else."_ Gemma said with a smile and being completely honest.

Jenna grabbed her knife from her purse and cut one of the ultrasound pictures off the strip she was given and handed it Gemma saying _"No Matter what happens You be Grammie Gem to this little one and Abel. " "You know i hate that word unless they say it."_ Gemma said smiling at the picture. _"its better than Grandma."_ Jenna said with a smile. _"So where you off to next?"_ Gemma asked. Jenna looked at her calendar on her phone. _"I am going to go take this stuff home and then I have a nail appointment. Then i have to go deal with the horrid PTA moms all priss bitch types like Tara and all look their nose down on i might add to work on some murals in the halls. Who knew my art would pay off at a school like that."_ Jenna said cockily. _"if you hate the school why send him there?"_ gemma asked. _"because its the best school and he deserves the best after everything he's gone through."_ Jenna tried not to think on every horrible thing that happened to her son because of Jax cause she didn't need to stress. _"Well if you need anything call me."_ Gemma said giving her a hug and resting her hands on her belly feeling her granddaughter kicking. _"She's gonna be a wild child just like you."_ Gemma teased her. _"I hope she'll be able to keep her father on his toes and theats a lot of Kharma after everything he's put me through."_ Jenna said sneering a little but breathed it out. Gemma just hugged her again seeing the tears in her eyes. _"Go take care of you and those kids. I'll handle my son. okay.. you don't need to worry about him."_ Gemma said kissing her cheek as Jenna did the same. Juice was in her SUV waiting for her. Jenna let go of Gemma's hand and got in putting her seat belt on as Gemma closed her door for her and finishing her cigarette. She hoped Jax would come to his senses and just leave the past in the past before he lost everything in his life.

While in stockton Jax acted distracted geting texts from Tara and his mother so he turned his phone off and enjoyed his time even if he wasn't partaking in the women. Opie sat next to him watching his best friend twirl his rings on his fingers _"Penny for your thoughts?"_ opie asked handing Jax a drink. _"just thinking history everything. What life would a been like if i left with Tara liked we planned when we were 18 everything."_ Jax said taking the drink. Opie took a sip of his beer and said _"yeah but you and my sister have been in love since you were kids. You two were each others first everything. Tara was always a way to hurt Jenna when she tired to make you jealous when you acted like an ass as teenagers."_ Jax laughed knowing that was always. _"i know but there is Something about her i can't give up."_ he said swallowing his shot in a gulp. Opie understood that feeling but he said_ "I get it but she almost cost you your son and my sister her life."_ He was reflecting on Abel's premature birth and Jenna battle with post partum and tried to Od on the pain pills the doctor gave her for the pain of the birth. Jax grabbed another shot off one of the girls tray and gulped it. _"I know and i never let myself forget it Op." "I hope so cause i don't wanna see her like that again and possible lose her. She our best friend and a pain in the ass and she's my sister."_ Opie said finishing his beer before saying _"Im gonna get outta here promise Lyla and the Kids Dinner and Movie. What about you?"_ Jax looked around and said _"I'm gonna stick arounf her a bit longer and wait for Nero to finish buisness and head to Diosa for the night to sleep in the dorm since she kicked me out."_ Opie sat back down and grabbed them both a shot. _"woah she knows..How?"_ opie said downing his shot.

Jax said _"She grabbed my phone since ours look alike and Tara sent a Nude and texts and seen them this morning."_ He drank his shot thinking on it. _"do you want me to talk to her?'_ Opie Asked him. _"Nah she'll talk when she's ready. Go Home Opie."_ Jax said patting his best friends back and gave him a brief hug. Opie's said by to everyone that was there and got on his bike as Jax just sat on a couch wallowing in drink and watching a blonde beauty that looked like Jenna before she was pregnant as he waited for Nero While Jenna was in the nail shop with juice she convinced him to get a mani pedi. _"you better not tell the guys about this. they give me enough shit as it is for being put on baby mama duty."_ Juice said as they sat getting their pedicures. _"Well I am glad you are because the only other one i would want here is Opie But I need him to watch Jax's back."_ She said thumbing through her social media acounts. _"You really always put him first."_ he just said questioning a little. Jenna said_ "My children are first but It's always been him since we were kids playing house and them using me to get away with their scheme all the way till we were teens and in love But he seen a way out once but i stood stong n faithful like i was taught in this life and always will hense why im about to have baby number two seven years later."_ Juice laughed as the and said _"Hope to find a loyal old lady like you."_ Jenna rubbed his head and said _"Im sure you will. You a keeper trust me."_ she said laying her head on his shoulder to give what of a hug she could to him while the pedicurist did there feet.

Jax had come home early to meet Tara at diosa. Nero saw them and shook his head knowing what that boy was throwing away. Jax and Tara fucked and thats all it was but she wanted to talk after. _"Why don't you come with me?" _Jax looked at her confused and a little mad _"what and leave my kids." "you always complain about this life and everything going on in this town. we can get custoday of the kids after she had your daughter and leave." _Tara said honestly. Jackson looked discussed at her and said pushing her off _"I would never do that to her and you know that. Why do you want me to go with you Tara?" "Because you are better than this this town and we desreve it and you desreve me not a two bit biker whore you had puppy love with." _She said Honestly. Jax sat up in the bed and said _"I think you need to leave and stop texting me. This is never gonna happen again." "so i say some honest things about your bisexual biker porn whore and you get defensive and kick me out. You owe me three months or i'll tell her about Chicago and what you made me do." _Tara said blackmailing him with the abortion she he made Tara get when he found out Jenna was pregnant with Abel even though it truly her choice cause she hated charming at the life style but had a weakness for Jax. _"three months Tara and Get out." _He said throwing her clothes at her as he went into the bathroom to pee not wanting to talk or see her anymore. _"I'll see you soon love." _Tara said getting dressed in her scrubs and leaving walking passed Gemma and Nero smugly.

Jax came out shortly later and Gemma rolled her eyes. _"He talk to you?"_ she asked Nero _"no but she just left give him time. Now if you would stop being an over protective parent i'll talk to him man to man." _He said kissing her cheek as she left herself to go to the house to feed her birds. Jax went out to the patio and thumbed through the ultrasound pictures jenna sent him on text. Nero smiled looking over his shoulder bring out a bottle of his finest Tequila. _"I remember when my daughter was born she threw my world upside down." _Nero said handing him a cigar. Jax took it and said _"If she's anything like her mother ill have a heart attack by the time she is 16 and a corninary at 18." _He love Jenna in those days she was wild and free and home and he always loved her but he always hurt her. _"yeah your mom told me about Jenna and i heard some stories." _Nero said with a laughing smirk. Jax got on to it once he mentions his mother _"Look if my mom sent you to talk to me she'll be gone in three months before abel's birthday and my daughter birth so then it will all go back to normal." "no she didn't but how can you guarantee that? Is it really ruining all those years she been hurt enough how do you know this won't truly send her over the edge be over your you." _nero said pouring shots. _"i don't need a daddy speech ahd two that never tried to." _Jax said taking his shot. _"Its not a speach but just a little in sight on what secrets can do to true love. cause i had it once She was my oldest daughters. we were young loves like you and Jenna and i had another that i couldn't leave alone. She was my other true love but she wasn't good for me. Much like your story my 1st love found out and she was pregnant and couldn't bear the pain. She decided to kill herself and the baby when she caught us and took some crank just enough to kill her first then our daughter." _Nero said drinking his and pouring another round. Jax asked _"What happend obviously your daughter lived?" "Samantha my 1st love drove her car off the bridge where i proposed when we graduated. But some one saw it. The doctors were able to save my daughter but Samantha was lost and i'll never forgive myself for breaking her like that." _Nero said downing his shot. The two continued to drink and smoke the cigars in silence occasionally talking about business.

Jenna was in their home with Abel watching The Lion King on the couch eating popcorn. Abel asked _"Is daddy gonna be home in time to tuck me in?"_ Jenna wiped her tears so he son didn't see them she tried to keep all hers and Jax issues away from him cause he didn't need that trauma too. _"Im not sure. daddy uncle tig n Uncle Op went on business so he might miss it but mommy will tuck you in and even let you fall asleep to any movie you want and Ill cuddle with you."_ She said kissing the top of his blonde hair. abel just said _"Okay"_ and continued to watch the movie. Once it was over Abel was passed out in her lap. He looked like Jax use to when she was pregnant with Abel and would fall asleep to him kicking in her belly. She let a few tears drop and picked him up. It was hard because he was a little heavy but she didn't want to wake him. She needed to have her own moment. Laying him in his bed she tucked him in and made sure he had his favorite stuffed bear that Jax won at fun town when he was a baby and he never let it go. Jenna smiled at her sleeping child as she turned his night light on and the overhead light off. Going to her room she peeled out her clothes and went through the drawers and found one of Jax's shirts and put it on. It barely covered her belly but it smelled like him. Crawling in bed She grab Jax's Pillow and just started to let out sobbing tears. Finding out about Tara again was a devastating blow just when she thought things would go back to normal. She had to act normal on the outside because of her son she need to be strong for him. But her soul and heart were broken and they never mend themselves after this and she had to be strong. But she just let her tears fall sobbing out all the emotions she could never show in the daylight.

Jax pulled up to the house and seen all the lights out. He knew he shouldn't be here but after hearing Tara's new and what she wanted him too do. But this was his home and he knew who he was hurting but it was a part of him that wanted out of this life but it all was wrapped in it and his heart was wrapped in Jenna and Abel even though he was feeding some need to piss off his mother even if it meant his own family. He used his key and slowly walked in. He seen a plate of food on the counter like she knew he would leave their home or their bed. Jax heard a light flicker and looked down the hall it was the bathroom light across from Abel's room and he knew he was in for a guilt trip. Jax heated up the food and got a gatorade for himself and a juice for his son. Abel had see his fathers bike headlight pulling in cause he woke up to Jenna's sobs. Jax smiled as his son sleepily headed for the fridge. Jax stopped him and said _"Hey I got you a juice box right here."_ Abel rubbed his eyes and climbed up into his chair next to his dad. The two sat in silence as Jax ate Abel was still half asleep But had one question to ask _"Daddy why does mommy cry all the time?_" Jax was stuffed by this he had no idea how Jenna was cause he never really bother to ask cause she acted like her usual self. Swallowing his food jax asked _"How do you know mommy cries?" "cause i hear her sometimes at night when you not home after bedtime. Sometimes she cuddlle me n thinks im sleeping and cries. I dont like when Mommy is sad"_ his son said to him and this broke his heart cause he knew the cause of all of it.

Jax rubbed his head and said_ "I'm not sure buddy but ill make sure she never cries again i promise."_ he knew he was breaking that promise already cause he had come from Tara in the dorms and came home. Abel finished his juice box and tossed it out. _"how bout i tuck you back in and ill put on scooby doo for you?"_ jax said throwing out the juice box and putting his plate in the sink. Abel took his father's hand and walked to his bedroom. He crawled into his bed and grabbed his stuffed animal. Jax turned on a little tv and put on scooby doo cartoons for Abel to sleep to since he was like heis mother and needed sound to sleep to. Jax tucked his son in and kissed his head and said _"good night my son. "good night daddy."_ Abel sid as jax turned off the peaked through the bedroom door and seen Jenna in one of his shirt like usual when he was gone. I barley covered her bump and revealed a black Panty. He was getting a little turned on at her sight. But he heard her start moaning and kicking in her sleep. She cried out _"No Please Jax your kids need you.."_ His heart stopped as he opened the door wider and got closer to the bed she cried out again in tears and sat up moving her blonde hair out of her face . She woke up in a sweat and saw him standing there in the door way. _"I thought I told you not to come back."_ She said putting his pillow back on his side of the bed. "_but you still left me a plate of food."_ He said walking in with a smirk._ "Old habit die hard don't they."_ She said taking a jab about Tara. _"Ouch."_ He said removing his jeans and sitting next to her before removing his shirt revealing Abel's Tattoo.

_"Why are yo here Jax? She's back and here to stay apparently. I saw her working at St. Thomas"_ Jenna said trying to hide her own tears from him. Jax pushed her hair oaway and seen her tears. _"I'm here because She's leaving town and i was wrong about her i always have been just blinded by her unquieness and how different she was but this is my home and this is where our family is and where i want our kids to grow up."_ He said lying through his teeth as he put his hand on her belly. He just was gonna have to get crafty the next three months before she left which was right before abel's birthday and their daughters due date so he thought he would be safe. Jenna placed his hand on his and let a few more tears fall before he wiped them away. _"how do i know your not lying to me?"_ She asked._ "Because I promised our son you'd never cry yourself to sleep again."_ Jax said taking her face into his hand passionately kissing her lips. Jenna fell into his kiss and his arms believing the lie for another night. Jax deepen their kiss pulling her body into his. His hands gravitated to her ample breast and he said between kisses _"I love when your breast are so big like his and my shirt barely fit you." _she let out a moan as he kissed her neck. He slid his finger into her panties and they were soaked he whispered in her ear _"How many times did she make you cum?" "once didn't have time for more cause they had a baby shower for me."_she said moaning into his mouth. He smiled and kissed her lips biting her bottom lip and said _"mm i forgot how horny carrying my spawn does daddy need to make Mommy cum again?" "yes daddy" _She pleaded to him. Jax smirked and grabbed a hand full of her blonde hair pulling her head back and pissed her neck. Before peeling his shirt off her exposing her milk filled breast. He slowly suckled on each nipple getting a little milk out of each _"Mmm your milks in i like it." _He said making her giggle before sliding his finger into her tight hole._"Daddy hasn't been using his little whore enough it seems Daddy needs to rectify that." _He said ripping her panties off

Jenna wanted to moan but not wake their son up. Jax put his hand over her mouth as he freed his hardon from his boxers and flipped her on to her hands and knees. _"How bad do you need Daddy?"  
_He said teasing her entrance with just the head. _"very bad Daddy..I need Daddy Dick please give it to me." _She cried out in a whisper. Jax slammed into her forgetting how good she felt to be inside. He grunted before slamming into her again keeping a fast hard rhythm and rough like Jenna loved it. They made love and fucked at once and it wasn't like that with Tara. He watched her face as their hands joined and he kissed her neck. He started to feel her tighten around him and he was gonna bust _"Mmm It feels like some one wants Daddys Cum inside them is that what you want." "Yes Daddy I need you to fill my tight little hole please I need to cum with you."_ She moaned into the pillow as he smacked her ass hard leaving a hand print. _"then cum for me slut." _He said pounding hard er and faster than he had. With his words she found her release tightening around him more making him explode as well. Their bodies quvered together as jax pulled out and rolled off of her before lleping her to her side. He pulled her on to his chest _"so can I stay in bed tonight?" _He said teasing her. _"Yes but we will talk about he next days later." _She said teasing him knowing that she would let him stay whether they fought or not. _"Lets sleep before our son wakes up hearing us. up and wants in our bed and neither of us want that especially if i want morning sex." _He said kissing her forehead and putting his hand on her belly and Jenna fell asleep while he had to figure away to get Tara outta town faster or he knew he was gonna lose his family.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter more to come.

If you enjoy it show the love

xoxo

faith


	2. Hurt So Good

The next morning was the typical morning routine for her and Jax. He had business and she had errands to run. Including the Carnival tonight at Abel's school and she wasn't looking forward to that or the stares from the moms. After everyone left the house Jenna started to clean and set up some of the stuff in their daughters room from the baby shower. She sat in the gliding rocking chair she got when she had Abel that now had pink cushions to go with the decor. As she went through the bags of clothes that one of the girls got for her. She felt like she was doing this alone again just like with Abel and it devastated her. Jenna was already suffering depression but she had to lighten her meds to be safe for the baby. Her eyes started to well up in tears and she leaned back into the chair and rubbed her belly. She knew what stress would do to her and the baby. Her phone went which made her jump it was Ima.

_Ima: What Are you Doing_

_Jenna: Just cleaning and putting stuff a way in baby girls room and then i have to get ready to go to Abel's School to start setting up for the Carnival_

_Ima: Fun...Want Company tonight since I'm assuming he is having another late night.._

_Jenna: That be great I could use a girl and not a metro sexual biker._

_Ima: sounds Kinky_

_Jenna: you wish..come over whenever_

_Ima: Give me 20 minutes_

_Jenna: kk_

Jenna realized she was still in her Pj's and had to fix her hair. She was sort of Happy her older brother Opie had talk to the father of her children about her protection detail because it would be awkward if Juice were around. Getting outta the tears she hoped in the shower and put on a flattering little black dress with some flats she could wear all day even to the carnival. As she was finishing her makeup the door bell rang. Finishing her lips she walked to the door checking herself in the mirror but it wasn't Ima at the door it was her ex in between her fights with Jax as teenager as well as adults Kyle Hobart. "_Well I obviously caught you at a good time."_ He smirked handing her the roses to her. _"what are you doing here? Jax will kill you if not Opie if they found out you came here."_ She asked a little scared because the only reason she would always go back to Jax is cause Kyle was abusive when he drank and Jax saved her. _"I'm here cause my kids band is playing at the carnival tonight."_ He said smirking at her Belly she was growing, Kyle went to put his hand on it and she stepped back and said _"It's not yours."_ she said referring to their one night stand they had months before she even got pregnant at taste of Charming when Jax was pushing her away and she was spiraling drunk. She barely remembered that night and didn't want to either._ "I figured as much. Can't believe you are a pathetic little biker slut for him. Always keep letting him back. But I wanted to say Hi and say congrats and i'll see you at the carnival"_ he said wink at her as he watched a car pull up into the drive way which meant he needed to leave. Jenna Shivered and smiled seeing Ima Pull up. Kyle got into his truck as Ima was getting out of her car in a mini dress leather jacket n heels. _"Who was that?"_ Ima asked shutting her car door. _"History.."_ Jenna said staring at the white roses with pink tips that Kyle brought her.

Ima's heels clicked on the pavement as she reached the door. Once she stepped in she took off her heels and jenna shut the door. Ima pinned Jenna to the door briefly giving her a passionate kiss. It was everything Jenna need in that moment. Ima wrapped her ponytail pulling Jenna's hair making her moan into her mouth as the kissed and then she let go. Jenna was stunned and said _"hello to you too love."_ She was stunned at that a little. Ima said _"Hi.. How are my two favorite girls doing?"_ as the girls went to go to the nursery to unpack everything that was stock piling in there since the boys set the furniture up. _"We are good. I myself am having my own issues and i have a feeling i'm either gonna have to move or change my locks"_ Jenna said in all seriousness. Ima looked a little stunned and said _"wait Why?'_ Jenna looked at her and said _"Jax and tara are screwing around again and I have to stop trying to make me and him work because it will always be her."_ she wanted to ball her eyes out but she had to not get worked up. Ima set down the bag she had just grabbed and wrapped her arms around her friend whispering in her ear _"its okay."_

Jenna just let go and let her tears fall. Ima knew this was gonna happen again and knew what it would do to Jenna. She was the one who built Jenna back up after Abel was born and she was suffering from post pardum. _"You still got that money saved up."_ Ima asked letting Jenna go. _"Yeah why?"_ Jenna asked wiping her tears. _"Because I know a spot for you and Abel and Baby number two. Speaking of her when are you gonna pick a name?"_ Ima said watching Jenna fix herself in the mirror. Jenna wiped her mascara and said _"I haven't found one I like." "she can't be Baby girl Teller all her life."_ Ima said trying to lighten her mood. _"I know Ima. I just have a lot on my mind and kids to think about. But what spot are you talking about?"_ Jenna said turning her attention back to what Ima said. "_There is an apartment in my building fully furnished with a nursery in my building. If you have what you say you have we can get it set up before the carnival and when you take Abel home there after and leave Jax and his mess behind."_ she wanted to get her friend and love out of this situation and away from jax cause she knew he was no good for her.

Jenna looked stunned at the idea, she had thought about it herself many times. _"How am i Gonna get the thing we need out in time? I have to be at abels school at two pm nine am?"_ Ima winked and said _"pack the essentials for you her and him and we can get the rest later."_ Jenna sighed and couldn't believe she was doing this but she couldn't live like this not with Tara around no matter what Jax told her. Tara brought out all of Jenna's in securities even though her and Jax have been together for almost 10 years now Tara always found a way to pop up and Jenna knew this is what needed to be done. _"what am i gonna do about rent?"_ Jenna asked before looking for suitcases. _"I got you. I make enough on films for both of us and when you have her you can get back to you shape and film cause its not fun without you."_ Ima said before kissing her lips. Jenna grabbed a suitcase from the closet in the nursery. _"handle in here. I'll handle me and Abel."_ Jenna said just going with it because this is what she need to be healthy safe and not worrying for her kids life. Going into the bedroom her and Jax shared she backed a bag of clothes for herself plus a few random items she wanted to keep. Jenna packed her favorite shirt of his to sleep in and left her ring that he proposed to her with after he was caught with Tara before Abel. She even wrote him a note.

_Jackson,_

_you are forever my heart and soul. But I know i'll never truly be yours. Give this to someone that is._

_Love,_

_Jenna_

She fought hard to keep her composure as she rolled the suit case out. She peered in at Ima in Abel's room finishing up even grabbing his favorite stuffed animal. "_ready?"_ Jenna asked keeping a strong face. Ima smiled handing her the stuffed animal and taking the bag from her. _"Yeah..Lets go before one of the guys comes and sees all this."_ Jenna said looking around at the memories and emotions and fights she was leaving behind. This was the only place that felt like home and was the only real home she knew. Jenna did one last check on all the doors to make sure the doors were locked and grabbed her check book. She checked herself in the mirror before walking out the door for what might be her last time. as she got to her car Gemma was calling her phone. She hushed Ima for a moment. _"hello"_ she answered. _"Hi baby wanted to check in on you make sure you were okay?'_ Gemma said sitting at the garage as she watched Jax head into the Dorms with Tara. _"we are fine Gemma. You are getting Abel after School right?"_ Jenna asked as Ima kissed her neck leaning agains her SUV _"Yeah Jax is picking him up at 5 to go to the carnival tonight tight?"_ Gemma asked putting out her cigarette Jenna tried not to giggle while on the phone from Ima's kisses. _"He should be cause i have to be at the school to help set up booths so i'll meet them there."_ She said trying to stop Ima. Gemma said _"how are things between you two?" "normal but you know your son. I gotta go cause i got some last minute things to pick up for the school. Ill see you when you pick him up."_ Jenna said trying to get off the phone. Gemma said _"Oh I forgot to tell you there is some stuff in the dorm for the carnival you wanna come get it."_ Jenna rolled her eye and said _"Yeah give me like 20 minutes ill be right over with Ima she's keeping me company till I have to go deal with horrid moms." "see you then"_ Gemma said hanging up hoping all of this would open both her sons eyes and Jenna's to the insanity and hell they put each other through. Even though she loved them as a couple what her son was doing wasn't right and need a real wake up call. Hanging up her phone she looked at Ima and said _"We gotta go by the garage before we go talk to your landlord."_ Ima just rolled her eyes and kissed Jenna's lips Luckily they packed the bags in Ima's trunk so no one would know.

Jax and Tara were in there impassioned throws in the dorms. It was the only time they got together because Jackson had club And fatherly Duties that Tara hated he had. Laying in each others arms after just finishing Tara said _"and why can't you stay the night tonight?"_ Jax said _"Abel's school is having a carnival and Jenna's been helping with it."_ He kissed her fingers one by one. _"Ah yes the little woman. What did you tell her to let you home?"_ Tara asked gloating over him. _"didn't i told her the truth you were leaving town and that all she really needs to know."_ He said pushing her off to sit up and have a cigarette. Tara sat up on her elbows and said _"Why do you keep going back to her?"_ Jax lit his cigarette and rolled his eyes at her._ "I've told you this she is the mother of my kids and part of me loves her like i love you. She gets this life and how it works and you are my freedom to the outside of the club life."_ Jax said exhaling blowing out smoke. Tara wrapped a sheet around her as she sat up in bed. _"thanks for that libido killer."_ She said feeling offended. Jax unfolded her arms and put his cigarette in the ashtray and said _"You asked I told besides your not staying why does it matter."_ as he pinned her to the bed. Tara smirked and said _"It just does."_

Jax didn't want to hear more and kissed her lips. Tara wrapped her legs around him. She wanted more of him and needed more of him. Jax teased her and said _"I thought i killed your libido."_ Tara smiled and said _"I only have thirty more minute with you before you go off to biker business and whores and i want all i can get."_ She pulled his hip into her and his lips to hers. Jax fell into Tara and grasped her hands Holding them as he entered her slowly and smoothly. He had to be gentle with Tara because that what type of girl she was where Jenna was a rough and always horny little slut he could do what he pleased with. Tara cinched her legs around him and they were forehead to forehead keeping a smooth and steady rhythm. This was the different he loved about Tara cause he could be vulnerable and let shit go. Kissing her lips with passion and fire Jax picked up his pace feeling her getting wetter and tighter around his thick and quivering member. They had already had two other round but it was hot and what they needed.

As they were making love Jenna was pulling up outside. Opie and Tig were in the Garage knowing full well what Jax was doing in the dorm. "_oh shit."_ Tig said getting Opie's attention as his pregnant sister was going into the clubhouse. Gemma came out of the office putting her sunglasses on as Ima got out of her car to wait. Jenna felt her daughter kicking so she had to stop at the bar where Happy was. _"Hey Gorgeous..You Okay?"_ he asked coming to her aid. _"Yeah She's just moving and using my bladder as a soccer ball."_ Jenna said with a smile taking his hand. Then continued to say _"Gemma said there was some stuff here for the Carnival the crew had gathered for prizes." "Oh yeah I'll get the guys to help me get it to your car. But its in yours and Jax's Dorm and more in Opies."_ Happy said going outside to gather the prospect to help him unaware what Jax and Tara were doing because he had just gotten there. Jenna felt her daughter kick again._ "Will you stop Mommy has to do thing for your brother right now cause when your born i have to be wrapped up in you."_ she said trying the door knob. Jax and Tara were still intertwined together both getting ready to have their own climax._ "god your pussy feels so good Tara."_ He said whispering in her ear. Tara asked _"Better than hers." "Way better your so tight i think I'm gonna bust."_ He said moaning in between kisses.

Jenna heard the bed squeaking and realized the door was locked. Using her key she pushed the door wide open exposing Jax and Tara and their passion. She rolled her eyes as the two stopped suddenly and turned around to look and they knew they were busted. _"Oh don't move wouldn't want you to reveal everything."_ Jenna said folding her arms. Tara kept her knees to her chest and a blanket around her keeping quiet. _"what are you doing here?"_ Jax asked._ "I could be asking you the same. But it be more lies from you I came to get stuff for our sons school carnival that you guys rallied for prizes but I should of expected this."_ Jenna said finally seeing him for what he was, Tara looked smug with herself and flipped Jenna off. Jenna would of respond with one back but said _"I would but i know where its been."_Tara went to get off the bed but Jax stopped her. Jenna felt a sharp Kick and Said _"owww...Little Girl i'm not a soccer ball and i'm in the middle of something."_ to her belly trying to gather her thoughts rubbing her belly. Jax went to stand up to rub her belly and Jenna stopped him "_You are never touching me again. I will not stop you from seeing the kids but you and i will never happen again."_ She said keeping composure. Then said _" Pick you son up at your moms at five n i'll take him home with me. You can move you whore into your house cause me and my kids won;t be there anymore. Not after this."_ She grabbed the few bags that were in the room and closed the door behind them leaving them stunned and shocked.

Jax threw Tara's clothes at her and put his jeans on to run after Jenna. Jenna made it to the bar where only a few people were. She had to stop to take a breath as she felt a tear fall and a bit of pain. _"Jenna stop.." _Jax said to her._ "Jax no..You stop.. Stop lying to me stop lying to our son and stop lying to yourself."_ She said in full tears but stayed turned around so he couldn't see her. She still felt a bit of pain as she seethed through her teeth. Jax came up from behind and grabbed her belly. Jenna spun around and slapped the taste out of his mouth. Tara yelled _"Hey"_ and forgetting Jenna was pregnant cracked her in the face so hard it made Jenna have to brace herself on the back. Tara grabbed her by the hair and said _"don't you ever hit him"_ like she was big and bad. Jenna pushed her off and head butted her breaking he nose making Tara drop to her knees. One of the crow eaters along with a few prospects went to get opie and Gemma along with other members just in case. Just as Tara was about to spear her into the bar jax got in between before Jenna or the baby were harmed. Tara had a cocky smirk and wrapped her arms around him and spit in Jenna's direction. _"I'll see you with my son at the carnival Jackson."_ Jenna said with a smile on her face. This was another win for her in the fights with Tara. But even though she was so strong in this moment she wanted to break. Opie and Gemma were the first to walk in and seen the scene Jax was taking care of Tara and Jenna was walking past them heading to her car that was full loaded with all the toys for the carnival.

Ima was leaning on her bumper waiting for Jenna to come out. Opie just shook his head at his best friend and went after his sister "Jenna Wait up." he shouted as Jenna walked out the door. Jenna stopped at the picnic table to breath for a second. _"Opie Don't...Just please don't"_ She said keeping her composure. He started to rub her back softly to ease her tension and relax her. _"shhh... you're gonna be all right. If you and abel need a place to crash you can stay with Lyla and i."_ He said offering. Jenna said _"thanks but i'll find something. Just watch his back."_ Opie embraced her making her stand on her tip toes. Jenna told her self she wasn't gonna break because she didnt want to let him win. Opie let her go and walked with her to the car._ "i'll see you at the Carnival tonight. I gotta go do a few thing before i get to the school."_ She said hugging him one more time. Jenna put on her sun glasses and grabbed a piece of gum to kill her cigarette cravings. As Ima was about to get into the car Opie said _"watch out for her." "I will..I'll give lyla her new address i found her an apartment. But she's gonna need help getting the rest of her stuff or new stuff."_ Ima told him in confidence because she knew that he was her brother and he was always gonna be concerned. _"I'll handle that. If anything happens with her between now and the time you leave her let lyla know she can contact me."_ Opie said closing Ima's Car door for her.

Jenna was the frist to peel out then Ima. The two headed to an apartment complex on the other side of town. Ima had already called her landlord and arrange the meeting. Once they view the cozy little apartment Jenna made the offer and showed the landlord the money order and signed the lease then and there. After the landlord left Ima was texting lyla the updates about the situation and said that she couldnt come back. Jenna had no time to process any of this she had to many responsibilities today. Buts the landlord closed the door Jenna just started Balling her eyes out Ima set down her phone and wrapped her arms around Jenna just letting her cry. "Let it out baby let it out." Ima said kissing her neck as she rocked her back and forth. Jenna in-between sobs _"What am i gonna tell Abel? What am i gonna tell this Baby when they ask why we aren't a family and why aren't we home? How am i gonna handle that?'_ She said as a broken woman. Ima didn't know how to answer the questions Jenna was asking but she could tell her one thing _"You are gonna handle it just fine. yeah it will hurt forever but this will be best for you and your kids. You've been put through hell with Jackson's shit. Ive watched him tear you down to nothing and you still have his back. Ive watched him whore around and you stayed faithful. If he can't see what a good old lady you truly are and doesn't treat you like the queen you are he doesn't deserve you._" Ima told Jenna wiping her tears. _"but as for right now you are gonna get up fix your make up and get to your sons school and I'll handle the rest here." _She added helping Jenna to her feet.

_"what about my things?" _Jenna asked wiping her tears knowing she had to compose her self to deal with the upscale charming bitches at her sons school. _"I'll talk with Opie and Lyla and figure something out. If we can't get it back we can get you guys new stuff okay." _Ima said lifting Jenna's chin pecking her lips. Grabbing her keys and her phone she started to head out. _"where are you going?" _Jenna asked noticing Ima slip her heels back on. _"I have to go to the studio but I promise when you and Abel come home tonight it will be all set for you with what i can get gathered up OK." _Ima said reassuring Jenna it would be okay. after she left Jenna couldn't believe she finally used some of the hundreds of thousands she had save to pay deposit and a few months rent on this place till she started working. Walking around the apartment she seen sliding doors that lead out to a balcony that over looked some of the pier. Part of her started to worry about the baby because she hadn't moved since she left the clubhouse. But Jenna had twenty million other things on her mind. Part of her was surprised she acted so impulsively but today was the final nail in the coffin for her undying devotion to Jackson Teller. She knew she was now gonna be to have to co-parent with him and possibly them in Tara stays now that She moved out. There were so many thought that made her head spin so she sat at the table that was outside on the deck and just breathed listening to the waves to calm down.

Just as she found some peace and started to feel her daughter moving in her belly again Jenna's phone went off with "Tennessee Whiskey" that was Jackson's ring tone. Jenna didn't know how she was going to handle this but she had to put her walls all the way up. She answered _"What do you want Jax?" _as she stood up to lean on the balcony. _"I wanna know where you are. We need to talk about this," _He said sitting in their house in the nursery noticing things were missing and her ring was on the dresser. _"yeah I don't feel much like talking to you after what I saw. Like I said I won't stop you from seeing our children but me and you will never be. So you can Move tara in fuck her wherever because i'm through being there and getting nothing but dumped on in return for all my good doings. So I'll see you at the Carnival with our son. I'll let you and him bond and I'll take him home with me to my place and whenever you want him you can pick him up."_ She was letting her inner bitch come out cause she was numbing herself to all the feelings. _"At least tell me who your staying with?" _Jackson pleaded to know. Jenna snapped _"I'm not staying with anyone thanks for thinking that. Just prove what a whore you think i am. Just cause you let any girl or biker whore on that dick doesn't mean i let just anyone have me." __"You a fucking lesbian for pay whore yeah you do." _He said with a come back. She just said _"Jackson Go to hell. I'll see you and my son at the carnival." _as she hung up the phone feeling a little bit proud of herself. Now she had to keep this same attitude with the moms cause today was not the best day for anyone to say the wrong thing. Looking at the clock it was about One thirty and she had to get these toys for prizes delivered to the booths that we getting set up while the kids were in school today to be ready for tonight. The School was raising funds to upgrade some of the classrooms and technology. She grabbed her makeup bag from her suitcase and went into the bathroom and did a daytime look with a little night time flair since she was gonna be there pretty much all day.

After Jenna hung up on him Jax started to trash the nursery breaking pictures everything Jenna had set up in there. He knew he did this to himself but he still hated her for leaving. Part of him though she would always be there for him no matter how much hell he put her through. It took Opie a minute to show up to the house he seen the door left wide open. Opie called _"Jenna Jax you Guys here?"_ There was no response but he could hear glass breaking and ran down the hall with his pistol out making sure Jax wasn't putting his hands on her like he use to before Abel was born When they were teenagers and still learning life and what being in love really meant. But put it away when he seen his best friend on the ground in tears. Jax was upset with himself with her with his choices and letting her leave. Opie knocked on the door and Jax looked up with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. _"Here to Gloat." _Jax said getting ready to take a sip before Opie snatched it out of his hand. _"Nope...Just came to check on you and stop you from doing something stupid." _Opie said sitting next to his best friend who was pretty much a brother. _"She already packed some of their stuff up and left her ring like she was planning this before she caught me." _Jax said letting himself feel vulnerable in this situations. Opie said handing his friend a joint and said _"Jax can you really blame her? she caught you with Tara while she was pregnant again. I know you two have some tortured love story but My sisters gone through hell and back for You and I." _

_"but why now?" _Jackson asked after hitting the joint and taking a long hit. Opie leaned back on the dresser and said _"Jenna's been a broken woman for years and you can't tell you haven't noticed and after yesterday and today she hit her breaking point. But give her sometime and you figure out what you truly want. Because i'm tired of this same old argument with you two." _He said pointing out that Jenna and Jax always did this to each other no matter who was in the wrong. It was the Tortured love story they were meant to live out. The two share the joint and sat in silence for a moment till Jax asked _"Do you know where she is man?" _Opie grunted and said _"She gonna kill me for telling you but she got a fully furnished apartment in Ima's building." _Jax nodded his head and knew who he had to pay a visit to for poisoning Jenna against him. But he looked at Opie and as an adult said _"It's obvious she didnt take much with her do you think she will need some of her things for her and the kids." _He wasn't trying to move them out but he wanted to give her the space she required during this time.

Opie looked shocked to see his friend letting his baby mama go like that. he said _"I'm sure she does Lyla gave me a list of stuff Jenna asked for for her and Abel and for the nursery she has at the apartment." _He handed jax the piece of paper and said _"I'll have it ready for her when i give Abel to her after the carnival tonight." _Opie asked _"Do you want any help?" "Nah man i gotta fix this myself. Make sure she is okay." _Jax told his friend. Opie laughed and Jax asked _"What's so Funny?" __"You two is whats funny. She tell me to watch your back and you want me to make sure she is okay. y'all need to figure out your shit." _Opie said looking at the time knowing he had to pick the kids up from school. _"I'll see you tonight Keep a clear head a figure out what you want before you go screw either one of you up more before it affects you son more." _Opie said giving Jax a hug before leaving. Jax was left to pick up the mn the nursery and start packing up what Jenna asked for. While he was doing that Jenna was pulling into the parking lot joined to the football field where the rides and booths were set up and getting tested out. Leslie Hale who was David Hales Little sister and head of the PTA had the fakest smile on her face seeing the familiar SUv backing into a space to get it unloaded. Leslie hated having to deal with Jenna especially after Jax beat his ass in high school for even wanting to date her. The two girls were no strangers to a brawl themselves either but their boy were best friends so they had to be fake,

As she backed in Jenna seen Leslie with he pink clipboard to make sure that she had everything in her truck that she promised. flipping down her mirror she noticed her eyes were still puffy from the tears she had been crying on and off as she got ready. She decided to put on jeans and a tshirt instead the showed off her bump and a pair of heeled boots and a black leather Mini Jacket . She grabbed her sunglasses and then her purse. As she got out of the car she slipped the glasses on and put on her fake smile. The Girls shared a hug as Jenna lifted the gate open so the guys could unload it all which it was packed head to toe. _"Damn SamCro really came through with everything they promised." _Lesilie said astonished by the stuff and it wasn't cheap either. Jenna looked at her car and then to her _"Things have change and people change too. Plus abel loves this school so whatever we can do to keep it running we are gonna do it." _Leslie nodded and started checking things off. As she looked at her check list she asked _"Are you gonna stay here all day until after the fireworks?" __"Yeah why what do you need help with?" _Jenna asked wanting to do something than try to explain to a six year old why his daddy wont tuck him in any more why they have a new house and knew that was gonna tear her up. _"Oh nothing just wanted to keep a head count on the parents just in case wee need someone to run a booth or whatever" _Leslie said seeing her brother pull up next to Jenna's truck.

Jenna looked to where Leslie was lookin and her eyes seen the police Jeep pull next to her SUV and David Hale stepping out. That was a love lost and burned pack in high school when she wanted to be a good girl but when Jax and Opie Jumped him she knew things would never be the same. But he still gave her butterflies when she saw him. _"Officer.."_ Jenna said as he got out rolling her eyes under her shades. _"Jenna Winston." _He said with a smirk _"I still know when your rolling your eyes at me under those shades little lady." _He added giving her a awkward hug after giving his sister one. _"No weapons or baby daddy's i gotta worry about if i talk to you." _he said teasing her a bit. She let her self smile and said _"Nope just a baby girl in a squishy water bed taking up body space and Jax wont be here till tonight. Im not sure what or who he's doing." _David shook his head and said _"Oh so you guys are having one of those fights?" _Leslie just rolled her eyes as the two weren't paying attention as they started to walk toward the playground. Jenna said _"What do you mean one of those fights?" _David rolled his eyes at her and said _"Like you don't know. You guys have them once ever few years he fucks someone you and him split months past you regain yourself and you two go about your biker fairy tale till it happens again." _She looked at her hand and showed him her left hand and showed him there was no more ring and said _"Not this time. We are done this time. I have two kids i have to think of its not just me and him there are other innocent lives at risk and i can't do it." _David was stunned a little as they reached the swing set and she sat down. Hale started to slowly push her before sitting next to her. _"do you ever think what if Abel would have been mine?" _he asked in seriousness.

Jenna stopped her swing and said _"sometimes...but it was my choice to stay with him and not go away with you." _ The school bell rang and she got up walking to the entrance where Gemma was waiting to pick Abel up. Gemma had been spying a little and saw her with David. Jenna just shook her head when she seen Gemma put her sunglasses back up. _"What did the good officer have to say?" _Gemma asked nudging Jenna's shoulder as they watched for Abel. _"Nothing..nothing important.." _She saw her son's blonde hair with a boy who was Leslie's son Jacob. Jenna pleaded _"please don't say anything to him about Jax and I. I don't want to ruin the carnival for him tonight with Jax." _Gemma said _"scouts honor...What's happening with that anyways?" _Abel finally saw his mom and Grammie in the crowd and started to run and through her smile she said _"I got an apartment fully furnished paid a few months rent on it with the movie money hafter the club took their cut." _

Abel ran up and hugged his mother tightly kissing her belly. _"Have a good day?" _She asked taking his back back seeing if there were any notes or anything for her to sign. _"Yup Jacob wants to know if I can spend the night and play with his new legos" _He said getting into Gemma's Car grabbing his juice she always had for him. _"Lemme talk to his mom about it and i'll give you an answer after you and daddy hang out at the carnival." _She said buckling him in. _"you're not coming?" _he asked innocently. Jenna tussled his blond hair making him have to fix it and said _"Ill be there but since Daddys missed a few tuck ins he wanted to have a guys night and then we will go home."_ _"all of us together?"_ He asked happy with the idea Jenna wrinkled her nose and said _"all depends on if Jacobs Mom and I agree on you spending the night. okay?" _Abel nodded and said _"Okay Love you Mommy See you later." _Gemma had handed him her phone so he was in his own world. Jenna kissed her sons forehead and said _"I love you too son you better listen to grammie cause if i get a bad report when i see daddy at the carnival that u acted up for her you wont spend the night okay." _Abel looked up and said _"Otay Mommy."_ before kissing her cheek so she would shut the door. Gemma rolled down the passenger window and Jenna hung in it for a second and said _"Jax should be there at about five. I'm gonna stay here and help set up or do whatever that doesn't require to make me think." "Don't let it stress you. Ive Got him. You do what you need to for you." _Jenna just smirked and looked at her son watching slime videos on Gemma's phone as she shared one smile with Gemma before they pulled away.

Leslie and Jenna were the only two left standing in the parking lot Neither were pleased with the other but they had to force it. Jenna walked towards Leslie and said _"Hey I wanna talk you. Jacob asked abel to spend the night and I wanna talk it out before we make our minds up." _Jenna took off her sunglasses _"sure wanna sit down." _Leslie said trying not to roll her eyes. The girls sat down on a bench. it was awkward silence and Jenna knew she had to be the first to talk._ "Look I know we will never see eye to eye cause you think i set David up and i didn't. But that's neither here nor there. Our Sons are pretty much best friends and I'm glad he has that so i am ok with him spending the night if you are?" _Jenna said in all honesty. Leslie knew Jenna was a great mother and always packed extra snacks for Jacob or when she made home made treats she made sure Abel had some for jacob too. Leslie said looking at the ground _"Yeah i'm fine with it. Is everything going ok with you and Jax?" _Rolling her eyes she said _"could be better but we are separated but it is for the best." "ah Damon and i have been divorced for two years now. so tell me about better."_ Leslie said with a smirk. _"But I'm fine with Abel spending the night. loves all the the little treats u make for them. in Abel's lunch." _She added playing with her ring.

_"I'm glad pregnancy does wonders for my baking skills Plus i always make a lot anyways. But Thanks for this it will give me time to figure out what im gonna tell him when he realizes Jax and i aren't gonna live together anymore." _Leslie Gasped and said _"He moved out?" _Jenna laughed and said _"No i moved out got an aparment near the pier for me and Abel and baby number two." "got a named picked out?" _Leslie said asking _"Not yet haven't had much time to pick a name out yet nor have i found one that i really like." _Jenna said looking down at her watch and seeing on of the hopeless mom having a hard time making baloons for the dart game Leslie said _"wanna not have time to pick one out and help me with these cause i swear to god Tori Lockwood is just a trophy wife no skills at all." _Jenna laughed and only wondered what they all whispered about her when she wasn't around. The grils got up and Jenna smiled feeling her daughter kicking. For her it was a good sign that nothing was wrong but she was still scared of what may come. She text Gemma to pack an over night bag for Abel to spend the night at jacob's

The Sun was going down and the Carnival was slowly getting busy. Jenna was sitting on her tailgate waiting for Jax to show up eating a sub from one of the vendors in the carnival. She watched a familiar pair of headlight pull in and it wasn't Jax's Car it was Opie's with Lyla and the kids instead. Opie got out and smiled at his sister. _"Enjoying yourself?"_He asked giving her a hug as the kids all gathered around her to rub her belly. Ellie was the first to pop up _"guess what Aunt Jenna.." __"what?" _She asked raising her eyebrow. Lyla had a grin on her face but tried to hid it. _"Mommy's having a baby just like you." _Ellie said with a smile. Jenna looked shocked not knowing the were trying for one. _"For real" _Jenna said to her brother and his wife. Lyla nodded her head yes fast as hell. _"yup just a few weeks along." _She said witha smile as the sister in lawas shared a hug _"Congrats you Guys I'm so happy for you guys." _Jenna said before giving her brother a hug and not wanting to let go.

Opie asked _"How are you holding up?" _after letting her go so she could get a drink of her milkshake. _"eh im hanging in there i guess tonight gonna be the roughest cause Abel's spending the night at Leslie Hale's place since him and her kid are best friends." _Jenna said rolling her eyes about it before seeing Jax's truck pull into the parking lot. Elli and Harry were ready to go in a n ride the rides and have fun. _"I'll see you guys in there." _Jenna said with a smile as Jax pulled next to David Hale's car that was parked next to her SUV. Jax raised his eye brow leaving Abel in the back of his truck so he didnt hear them fight. _"Here all day with PTA my ass." _Jax said throwing the backpack at her. _"Oh no you don't get to play the victim here." _She said in a hushed town as he got closer to her. _"So his car's just been parked her yeah right. I'm so glad you caught me fucking Tara no you can be a cop snitching bitch." _Jax said knowing that was coming from his jealousy inside him. Jenna smacked the shit out of him for that and spit in his face. _"Give me my Son and go back to your whore Jax. I was gonna give you tonight with your son but you need to give him to me and leave." _She demanded of him

Jax said _"He is my son To Jennavive. So I don't have to do anything." _He whispered in her ear so their son couldn't hear. Jenna smacked him again and went for the truck Jax grabbed her arm and said _"you are not taking my son Jennavive." "Then be a father that all i want. I don't want a thing from you. Enjoy tour time with him because we won't be home anymore for you to lie to after those fireworks." _Jenna told him and he let go of her arm trying not to let the public see into their dysfunction. Jenna went back to her tailgate to finish her food as Jax got Abel out of the car. Abel Ran to his mom and jumped up next to her with Jax's help which meant the parents had to be fake to each other. _"Were you good for grammie?" _She asked her son who stole some of her carrot sticks. _"Mmhmmm I even helped pick vega tables in her garden." _He said dipping the carrot into ranch. _"Okay then well Jacob's mom and i talked and we both agreed to you spending the night after the fireworks and mommy will pick you up in the morning okay." _ She said kissing his forehead as he wiped it off and laughed. _"Great can dad and I go now?" _He asked after getting the answer he wanted.

Jenna snickered and said _"yes but you are gonna want these"._ She said holding out two ride wrist bands for them she bribed the ticket counter for them. _"Nice" _Abel Said super excited and ready to go now. _"woah buddy let me mom put it on first." _Jax said stopping his son from jumping off the tail gate. Jenna smiled softly and put on Abel's and then Jax's their touches still brought chills down her back but she had to numb herself cause she couldn't give into him anymore it wasn't gonna happen. Abel jumped off the tailgate as his parents just stared into each others eyes. _"Let's go now dad." _Abel demanded trying to grab his fathers arm while the other rested on Jenna's bump. _"You boys have fun I'll meet you in there for the fireworks." _She said as their son pulled him away now that he had the wrist band.

It was getting late and Jenna still had yet to go enjoy any of her hard work she did helping set this up with he other PTA moms. she mainly was avoiding the stares and avoiding the questions anyone may have that heard since this is a small town. Lucky for her she was parked near where the bands playing. The current band playing was called Charming Lines with an amazing guitarist from the high school. They were playing old 80's hits and they were a high school. Kyle Hobart came from behind scaring her handing her a big bag of cotton candy. _"What do you want Kyle?" _She asked throwing it into her car. _"Where's baby daddy at?" _He asked trying to stir up a little trouble. _"In the carnival with his son. Why?" _She asked eating some of the popcorn opie brought out for her earlier._ "well if i remember you like to dance." _he said. Jenna just smirked as Opie walked behind him and said _"and I remember you need your ass beat." __"I'm not here to start trouble just to hear my kids band then i'm gone." _Kyle said raising his hands and walking away. _"well go listen to them play and leave my sister alone cause i owe you one for putting her in the hospital and for bailing on me." _Opie said standing in front of his sister keeping distance between Kyle and her. Kyle walked away and just went to his car and just left like his only real reason for being there was to get under her skin.

Opie brought her a chocolate shake and asked _"how you holding up kiddo?" _As he handed it to her. Taking a sip as she spotted Abel and Jax waiting in line for the ferris wheel and said _"I'll be fine. Just trying not to think about it 's spending the night at Leslie Hales house to hang out with her kid Im going to figure out someway to make myself better and deal with the horror in the morning when Abel realizies we aren't going to our home with Jax." "Why don't you get out of here then? " _Opie asked her as she watched the band and up at the stars. _"cause once i got to my place it becomes reality and i'm not ready for that either." _She said sipping her shake. Lyla and the Kids Came out cause they knew it was almost time for fireworks. _"Go be with your family Opie. I'll be okay." _She said nudging him off of her. Abel and Jax came running out just as they started. Abel was carrying a stuffed monkey and Jax looked wore out from chasing him around. _"Abel did you wear daddy at?" _She asked smiling drinking her shake as her son hugged her leg and belly. _"Maybe a little.." _Abel said watching the fireworks. _"Daddy up please." _He asked wanting up on his shoulders. Jax just picked him up the parents just stood in silence like a family. Jax wrapped his arm around her and put his hand don her belly where their daughter started to kick his hand.

Jenna let him be but it was only for Abel's sake though. Leslie walked up to the couple and said _"Hey i hate to do this but we gotta cancel the sleep over. My daughter Clarissa hurt herself doing one of her tricks for cheerleading and needs to go to the Er. Maybe next time okay." _Jenna said _"I hope she is okay and maybe next time." _Abel looked disappointed a little but understood besides he was enjoying the fireworks. _"what now?" _Jax asked her. _"Oh don't worry we wont inconvenience you or tara Jax. Ill take him to my home." _she said getting snippy. _"Look I just asked I want to make sure my children are okay." _He said hushly so their son didn't hear them. _"they will be fine you just do what you've always done and do what your best at okay." _She said looking up at Abel on his father shoulders. Jax put Abel down and told him to go up by opie and their kids so they could talk. Once he was out of sight and out of their voice range he said _"I dont know what you want from me but you knew what you signed up for when you became my old lady and the mother to my kids. you knew what this life was." "As of now I want nothing from you. But to leave me alone and be a father to our children and I don't care what Lies you tell me but never lie to these kids because I promise you when you do I'll take this to the legal matters and I don't want that." _She said through her teeth not wanting to make a scene here. Then said _"so you can have your son for the weekend and you can explain to him whats going on with us since you lied to him. I have to make sure nothing happens to her while she is in my womb."_

Jenna grabbed Abel's backpack from her car handing it to Jax. _"Ill take him home after sunday dinner at your moms." _She said as the fireworks ended and Abel ran back to them. _"Hey mister come here." _she said using her pointer finger to motion him. _"what Mommy?" _he asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. _"you and daddy are gonna spend some more time together and Mommy will see you at sunday Dinner at grammies is that okay." _She told him. He looked a bit confused and asked _"Where are you going Mommy?" _She responded with _"daddy said he wanted to have a guys weekend with you so he got me and sissy a trip to the spa to relax." _it wasn't true but she had to tell her son something. _"Otay Mommy. you and sissy have fun." _He said giving her a kiss on her belly before taking his fathers hand and going to his truck and leaving. It took Jenna time to leave but she eventually did heading back down by the pier to be alone in an empty new place where she had to pick up her own pieces.

* * *

Sorry it took a little bit to get up wanted it right.

Please let me know what you think dont judge it by the intro

Cause trust me i have a lot planned

xoxo

Faith


	3. You Don't Own Me

Jenna got to the parking garage connected to her apartment building and sat in her car leaning on the steering wheel just crying. Her heart was broken again and this time she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the other side. She was letting herself seep into her darkness that she never let herself feel. She wanted to drive home to Jax and Abel but she knew what she was doing was best for her and her children. Jax didn't deserve them ever again after this stunt with Tara. Jenna heard a car pulling into the garage and she wiped her eyes and grabbed her purse. She kept her mace in hand concealed just in case. She was no stranger to being leverage in one of Jax's rivalry. Hearing the car door close close she walked a little faster but she was pregnant and in heels. She heard the sound of heels walking behind her and a familiar cough. It was Gemma, of course it was. Jenna spun around to see her kids grandmother and her surrogate mother approaching her with a duffel bag full of her stuff from the house. Jenna waited for Gemma to reach her and asked _"What's This?" "Your girlfriend told me where you were staying. I had to force it out her her but i did and i got some things for you since i figured you didn't have time to grab much with everything going on." _Gemma said putting out her cigarette before reaching Jenna. _"thanks trying to keep this place on the low right now. I need to get me and Abel use to it. More me then Abel." _She said flutter her eyelashes a little keeping the tears at bay. Jenna was one never to cry in front of people she truly loved because she didnt want them to see her at her weakest.

_"I get it. Its what's best for you both. Hopefully this will make my son realizes what he's giving up for something that never stays." _Gemma said walking with Jenna into the hallway that lead to her apartment. They got to the door and Jenna unlocked the door letting Gemma in to inspect like she always had to. Jenna put her keys down and went to sit on the stool neat the door to remove her boots. _"Gemma I won't forgive him again. I love him and always will he is my heart my soul the one i dreamed of spending my life with him and raising our kids together. But he seems to always ruin it with something. I can't do it anymore." _Jenna said as she stood up looking for Gemma. She finally found her out on the balcony in the master bedroom. _"I don't blame you Jenna." _Gemma said looking back for a second seeing Jenna standing there. Jenna walked out on the balcony and looked out on the stars and hearing the waves crash. _"My son is a foolish man but he will always come home because in his heart he knows that you and his kids are home and its where he belongs. But i don't blame you Jenna." _Gemma said spinning around to lean on the balcony. _"If you need anything I'm a call away okay." _Gemma said with a soft smile approving of what Jenna was doing. _"get some rest n I'll let myself out." _Gemma added giving Jenna a side hug and kissing her forehead. Jenna saw Gemma out the door and locked it securely. She wasn't taking any chances. Peeling off her clothes she went into the master bathroom and sat down at the vanity table that Ima must of had the guys bring from Hers and Jax's home. She rubbed cocoa butter on her growing belly and felt her daughter moving. It was gonna be okay and Jenna knew it with in her heart and soul. She texted her brother before getting in the tub to her big brother asking him to check on Jax.

While Jenna was going through her nightly routine in her new place just going through her motions to be okay Jax had just laid Abel Down in his bed. Abel fell asleep right away since he was wore out from the carnival tonight. Jax himself was never a good one for processing his own emotions. He usually drank them out or raged them out but he couldn't risk Abel seeing wither part of that. He hated hearing his son ask why does mommy cry it killed him inside and out. Jax decided to go sit on the porch and have a cigarette and looked up at the stars. He knew he did this to himself and had to figure out how to fix this all. Jax hadn't had time to calculate what was missing of hers or his sons. Nor was he ready to deal with that either. He heard a Harley coming down the block and park in his drive way. It was Opie doing what his sister asked and to check in on his best friend. Jax shook his head and said _"Shouldn't you be home with Lyla and the kids.?" "Lyla understands this life and my responsibilities as a brother and a friend." _Opie said pulling a bottle of whiskey from a satchel on his bike. He offered it to Jax who took a swig. _"She still loves you man. You know that right." _Opie said before taking his swig. Jax took another swig out of the bottle and said _"I'm not sure about that anymore man. I think today broke her and I broke her. It will never be the same." "and it should never be the same. Bro you are my best friend and she is my sister. You two were meant for each other since we were kids you two just are self destructive and don't think you deserve happiness and until both of you finds what truly makes you happy you two will keep sabotaging whats right in front of you." _Opie said being boldly honest. Jax took a long swallow savoring his friends words.

Jenna soaked in a bubble bath enjoying the view refusing to cry jut breathing in the jasmine and soaking away the problems. She started to feel numb and thats how she needed to be anymore because all her feelings got her was heartache and pain so she refused to let anyone in. She had three more moths being pregnant and then she was going to get her fierceness and fire back that she lost when she became a mother and a wife. She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in her nude silk robe and took a selfie trying to make herself feel sexy. She sent it to Ima who responded she would be down shortly for fun. That made Jenna giggle but she was also sort of revealed cause now she wouldn't be alone. Jenna decided to put on a little make up and did her hair in a messy bun. Jax and Opie were still sitting on the porch when Jax asked _"has she been seeing anyone?" _He wanted to know if she had stayed faithful for as long as she claimed. _"No Jax My sister isn't that girl she never has been. Its always been you. you've just been diving into other pussy to see it. But honestly i hope she does eventually move on and you feel her pain when she saw you and Tara." _Opie said bluntly to his friend. He knew its what Jax needed to hear but also knew it was a little to far. so he excused himself _"Look I'll see you tomorrow bro." _He said patting his back. Jax felt a little offended and hurt by Opie's word and wanted to let out a little rage but when Opie decided to leave Jax said _"Yeah tomorrow." _Opie got on his bike and headed home to his family. Jax decided to sit on the porch and finish the rest of the little bottle and went inside and laid in their bed grasping her pillow cuddling it to even try to sleep. Ima came downstairs and found Jenna on the couch curled up in a robe. _"mmm you look yummy." _she said walking in. When Jenna signed her lease and escrow papers she gave Ima the spare key. Jenna let out a weak smie and lifted up her fuzzy blanket for her to join her on the couch to watch some netflix and chill. Ima smiled and joined her cuddling with her more or less Jenna's pregnant belly. Jenna didn't say a word she just relaxed a little feeling less alone even though they didn't say any words to each other.

Gemma had just gotten home and Nero was sitting at the table with one of their bird as he rolled a joint for his woman when she came home. _"Hi Mama." _he said with a smile. Gemma smiled back as she set her keys down and went to give him a kiss. _"Hi Papi" _She said taking a seat next to him as he lit the joint and passed it to her _"I heard about Jenna and Jax. how you handling that?" _He said pulling her into his lap. Gemma leaned into him and took a deep breath. She was taking in his scent like she always did. It made her feel at ease. She said _"she moved out got an aparment without anyone knowing when she found Jax banging Tara. As for him hes got Abel for the weekend and who knows from there but i doubt She's ever going home." _Gemma knew this was bound to happen once she herself knew Tara was back in town. She also knew what a fragile soul Jenna was too. Nero ran his finger through her hair and said _"jax is gonna hate himself if anything happens to her again." "I know i'm gonna talk to the pornstar tomorrow about keeping an eye on her cause honestly i saw her eyes and if she can move out and into an apartment with money no one knew about and paid a few months worth of rent she can do anything even relapse." _Gemma didn't wanna fight that battle with Jenna after Abel was born and she got addicted to pain pills. Jenna tried to be a good mom and did what she could to for her son but she fed her habits more. But it took Jenna almost ODing if her brother Opie and Jax being there. That day mad Jenna give it up and just smoke weed cause she didn't want to lose the family. But Gemma knew this might break the girls spirit cause she herself had been there once with two husbands. Gemma looked up and Nero with a smirk as he said _"Sounds like experience talking there." _Gemma just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. She hoped and prayed for her son would see how he was the one who was self destructing his family and not Jenna. But she knew Teller blood ran thick through him.

The next morning Jenna woke up and Ima was gone but left her a note on the coffee table. Jenna glanced at it and smiled as she rubbed her eyes. She was dying for a cigarette or a joint something to help her nerves but she had to quit everything for the time being. She felt her daughter kicking her hand and she said _"okay mommy will pee and feed you."_ Jenna knew she had to go on with her life like she always did when her and Jax were on the outs just she had her son and a daughter growing inside of her she was responsible for. After she used the restroom she made a breakfast smoothie and seat out on her balcony she thumbed through her phone there were texts from Opie, Ima, Gemma, and even Jax. After the last day she didn't want to be bothered with her reality today so she just put her phone on silent and soaked in the California sun. Closing her eyes she sipped her smoothie and rested her had on her belly until she heard a whistle in her direction. peaking through her eyes she see a guy that was in the next complex on his balcony next to her. It was David Hale Charmings own super cop. Jenna rolled her eyes and hollered. _"You've got to be kidding me right. Did you follow me?" "uh no Hunny I been lived here since I moved here. What are you doing on this side of town?" _He asked her leaning on his balcony closest to hers. Jenna smiled and put on her shades to sit up and talk with him since their balconies were that close to touch or climb over to. She took a sip of her smoothie and said _"need a change after yesterday. I'm sure you heard why." _She jnew the whole town of charming knew by now that her and Jax were having another relationship problem.

_"Yeah I heard about it second hand. but what i did overhear at the carnival yesterday is you caught Jax and Tara in bed together." _He said sucking through his teeth uneasy about the subject. Jenna smirked and nodded her head _"Yeah that's the jist of it. That's why i stayed outside after helping set up. I didnt wanna put on those rose colored glasses and act like a happy family in front of a town that either fears us hates us or fakes it." _Jenna said taking another sip. Hale sipped his coffee and said _"I get it. good to know you have lost all of you." _He said it with a smile cause he was sweet on her and really cared about her at one point in life but knew they would never work out cause she always had her heart set on her and Jax forever the family everything. Jenna winced feeling he daughter kick hard. _"you okay?"_David said with a look of worry. Jenna just smiled and said _"yeah she just wants more of the smoothie since she doesn't like anything else for breakfast." _she sipped her smoothie and Hale asked _"you picked out a name yet?" _Jenna laughed and said _"honestly no i planned for another boy and had that name easy. He was gonna be named Thomas Piermont Telller. After his brother and my dad." _she paused rubbing her belly knowing who could help her through this but she wasn't letting Jax win that easy just cause his voice soothed their children in womb. _"you sure you're okay?" _Hale asked her reaching for her hand that was grasping the balcony. _"Yeah my children in uetro seemed to be their father's children an he can sooth him but im not giving him that satisfaction so this is the price i pay my stomach used as a soccer ball." _She said looking up with a soft smiled as she stood up making their hands let go. Hale's asked _"Can i feel her?"_ he was timid to ask just wanted to help. Jenna nodded her head and bit her lip. She knew Jax would definitely beat the hell outta Hale if he found out he was even touching her. David rested his hands on her belly feeling the fierce tiny kicks soon settle directly on his hand before stopping as Jenna drank her smoothie.

The two locked eyes and looked about ready to kiss till his phone went off and it was the police department. As he went to grab it Jenna ducked inside and closed her sliding door and locking it. David looked back as he got on the phone talking with the new chief. Jenna decided to take a shower and get dressed and go for a drive not choosing where she would end up. But she didn't wanna go to Jax Or anywhere near where Jax could be so she was just left with the porn studio she technically owned with Lyla for the Sons. Sitting on the bed in a black thong and a matching bra that pushed voluptuous breast together staring at two outfits as she dried her blonde hair. Jenna had her own ways to deal with Jax and where he stuck his dick and she would still revert to those tactics plus a few new ones since this time she swore they were done. Jenna planned to get back to what she use to be before she was pregnant with either child. It took seeing Jax and Tara in bed again was the thing that turned off her emotions to everyone but her children. Once she felt her hair was dry enough she put it in boxer braids and chose a fierce look with jeans heels and a mini leather jacket. Even though she was pregnant it was really only her belly and her butt that grew with each pregnancy along with her boobs and she would get her trim figure back in a few short months. after getting dressed she checked herself out in the mirror and smiled at herself pleased with her appearance even if she felt like a pregnant whale. Jenna was five foot eight inches with long creamy legs and a slender fit bod when she wasn't pregnant. She grabbed her purse and key and set the alarms and locked her deadbolt as she left for the parking garage.

All she could hear were the clicking of her heels and the waves crashing. But Jenna felt like she was being watched and wasn't sure why but she felt like she was being watched for some reason. She got to in her SUV and put on her sun glasses. She looked around her surroundings just to make sure she wasn't just paranoid. She turned on the radio and was on the radio. Jenna put the car in reverse and drove off. As she was headed through town she was tempted to spot by the house to check on them but she couldn't give in like that. She turned up the song a little more till she heard the bluetooth going off and it was jax. Jenna saw the time and it was around 9am when abel gets up on the weekends. As she drove down the highway a little she pushed the talk button _"Hi Baby boy." _she said smiling and happy to hear his giggle. _"hi Mommy." _He said with a laugh as Jax was tickling him. on the couch since he had pestered him since he finished his breakfast. _"How are you and sissy enjoying the spa?" _he asked as jax still had not explained why mommy wasn't really home. Jenna rolled her eyes and said _"It's nices and relaxing and sissy is moving a lot. Hey give the phone to daddy and be good and mommy will see you at gammies sunday dinner." __"K mommy I love you." _Abel said handing Jax the phone as he said _"Here Mommy wants to talk to you."_Jax smirked watching Abel run to his room so they could talk. That little boy loved when his parents were together and talking even though he was six he knew they fought. Jenna pulled into the porn studio parking lot and parked so they could talk. _"You didn't tell him yet." _she said with a sigh.

Jax said _" I was waiting till later. He just woke up and had breakfast Jenna. all he wanted was you." _He said lighting up a cigarette. Jenna heard the flick of the lighter and grabbed her vape pen she used to stop her morning sickness. _"Jenna I don't even know what to tell him about it." _He said running his fingers through his blonde hair hitting his cigarette. Jenna laid her head on the steering wheel and said _"I don't know either but I'm not coming home ever Jax. We have no relationship just kids." _she had never said harsher things to him. Jax let out a sigh _"so what your moving out and taking the kids? What are you gonna do about money?" _he asked. She raised her head and said _"Yes Jax that's what women do when they catch their fiancees with a woman who almost made them almost lose their first born and then catch them again with the same woman when pregnant with baby number two. Which pretty much means odds are not in our favor. Go be happy with Tara. You can see the kids when you want. I will never keep them from you but its my time to be happy." _She could feel her tears working up but he wasn't worth them. _"Jenna this isn't fair." _He said and she cut him off _"no Jax we won't go their at all about fair. On that note talk to him and I will see you guys sunday. I have a porn industry to run since technically I own it. Need to take some of the stress off Lyla's shoulders she's got 4 kids to worry about. Tell Abel i love him and I'll call him later.' _She said hanging up before he could get another word in. She looked at her self in the mirror and hit her pen one more time before turning off the car and heading for the back entrance where she spotted a few motorcycles.

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked in like everything was fine and her normal self again. As she walked in she see some of the guys sitting on a couch talking to the girls. Jenna kept walking as everyone said hi and wanted to feel the baby bump. She exchanged pleasantries with everyone. As she was walking to her office she seen Ima staring at her self in the mirror filming herself twerk and Jenna Smacked her ass so hard it left a hand print. Jenna gave her a wicked grin and Ima just winked at her. Ima was about to shoot a scene or she would have went to handle that. Jenna smiled seeing her brother and Lyla sitting in her office across the hall. Lyla had just found out she was pregnant with another baby and Opie was checking in on her. Jenna smiled and just waved at them as she unlocked her office and took off her jacket and hung it on the coat hook and looked around the office. She missed this place. She really hadn't been in her office unless she needed to be for the cops or audits just cause she owned this along with Lyla. Jenna sat at her desk and looked at the pictures. They were all pictures of abel and an ultrasound picture of their baby girl. There was even one of her and Jax and she had to put that out of her mind. Jenna had no idea what needed to be done or what to do, she came here to not go to her family or to Tara's. She watched Opie And Lyla holding hands and kissing as she walked him out of her office. She barely had a bump with her skinny body. Opie smiled and made a call me motion to his sister. Jenna nodded as he walked away and Lyla came in with a smile.

_"Hey Girilie." _Lyla said with a smile sitting on the corner of Jenna's desk. _"What are you doing here?" _Lyla asked watching Jenna look at her calendar n seen what all needed to be done today. Jenna smiled up at her sister in law and said _"I need to make an actual paycheck not just earn one from home. Plus you and my brother have four kids you need a break. Plus i need to keep my mind off jax and where he's sticking his pipe." _Jenna let out a fake grin and moved her bangs from her face. Lyla put her hand on Jenna's reassuring her _"It's ok I have this. But it will be nice to see you around the crew miss you." _Lyla said as some of the crew banged on the glass wall window and waved at them both. Jenna smiled and said _"it will be good to be back till she come out in 3 months and then mommy is on a fast track back to filming." _Lyla raised her eyebrow and said _"Oh really" "Yes really and I dont't care how mad Jax gets I can't depend on him or the clubs money forever momma's gotta make it while." _Jenna said rubbing her belly feeling her daughter kick her. Lyla smiled and said _"I can't wait to feel this one move like that." _Jenna let out a sarcastic laugh and said _"Oh you'll regret those words trust me. I gave Jax to much time with my belly she only calms down to a male prescence now." "Aw she gonna be a daddie's girl then." _Lyla said biting her lip a little. Jenna rolled her eyes at that thought and said as she typed at her computer _"yeah I know. I was too. But i need a distraction from that. What do you need done first." _Jenna said trying not to think of her father whom Clay killed.

_"Nothing really...With Diosa Next Door the girls go back and forth between scenes sometimes we do some candid stuff now that juice hooked up cameras in specific rooms with Neros permission and the guys as well.'Which means the website is hotter than ever now. The only thing I've really been doing is just micro managing making sure everyone is doing what they should be. so Relax reply to emails and breath." _Lyla said to her looking at her phone seeing that her kids wer calling her from her moms phone. Lyla excused herself and Jenna just smiled at her as she walked away. She had to her son but she wanted Jax to tell him the truth. So she gave Jax Time And decided to mindlessly read email and look at apps from girls wanting to be a Cara Cara girl. Jax and abel were out in the garage. Jax was working on his motorcycle while abel used his toy tool set to repair his bicycle. Abel looked over at Jax who was searching in his tool box and asked him _"Daddy whem i mommy coming home?" "Tomorrow buddy"_ Jax said still searching for a specific socket trying to prolong this conversation because he knew the instant he told his son he would want to be with his mom. _"Are you sure? I over heard grammie talking to you this morning about mommy." _Abel said looking down at the crowd since he had just admited he was ease dropping. Jax stopped looking in hs tool box stunned that his sone has heard people talking about his mother himself included. Jax walked over and sat on the ground next to his son and asked _"what did you hear?" _as he lifted his chin

Abel still looked down cause he didn't want him to see him cry and said _"I heard Grammie say that mommy and i and sissy are moving out cause you broke your promise." _Jax's heart broke in that moment and pulled Abel into his arms and held him. Abel asked _"did you really break your promise n make mommy cry again?" _Jax now wanted to hide his own tears cause now he was realizing what his actions we causing. He now broke a promise to his son whom he promised never to do that to. in between his sniffles Jax replied to his son with _"Yeah buddy Daddy broke his promise and made mommy cry. I never meant to and its something i will explain when you are older and can understand. But Daddy feels really bad for what he has done to mommy and wants to make it. Bu daddy isn't sure if thats possible anymore cause daddy really hurt mommy." _Abel looked up his dad and was upset and screamed _"You Promised Me." _he fought his way out of his father's arms and ran into his room locking himself in there to cry. Jax ran after his son and banged on the door. He hollered for his son but all he heard was tears. Jax sit against the door and said _"Abel son I'm so sorry. Daddy never meant to break that promise but I'm gonna make it better i swear. even if you and mommy and sissy move you guys wll still see me whenever you want." _He still heard the tears and kept repeating _"I'm sorry." _This feeling hurt him and he didn't know how to handle it. He wasn't sure who to call. He knew this was his fault and he had to take responsibility for it.

Jenna decided to go next door since all the moans in different parts of the studio weren't helping her think. Today was a day she wished she could drink. She walked through the doors with a smile seeing Nero and Gemma in his office near the entrance. Gemma was sitting on his lap as he was trying to work. Jenna smiled and waved and took a seat at the bar. Most everyone their knew whose old lady she was so they didn't approach her. she had the bartender make her a margarita mocktail which was a limeade mix with sugar on the rim. She sipped it as she watched the girls talking to the suitors and finding out their interests and such. She missed making this money cause it made he happy because she was able to give her kids everything they could want. She wondered if she would ever get back to that like her ex had with Tara. As she was sitting at the bar Jax kept blowing up her phone and she kept ignoring knowing that it wasn't abel trying to call her. It took a text to say call me ASAP its abel to get her to pay attention. This made her heart jum into her throat and step out on to the beer garden of Diosa to call him. The phone rang twice and Jax picked up _"what is wrong with abel? What happened?" _She said panicked Jax still sitting at Abel's door who was still crying in his room. _"He won't come out of his room." _Jax said. Jenna heatedly said _"WHY? What Happened? Did Tara come over and try to play house?" _Jax yelled at her _"NO! He over heard mom and i talking about me and you and I told him the truth and he flipped out and won't come out." _Just then Abel unlocked the door and slapped his father. Jenna could hear her son say _"Don't Yell at my mommy." _Before slamming his door again. Jenna said _"I'll be right there." _

She hung up the phone and Went back inside. As Jenna waent to pay for her mocktail Nero pushed her Money back and looked at the bartender _"Don't ever let her pay. i pay her tabs." _Nero said with a smile as the bartender nodded to go serve someone else. _"thanks for that but you do know i can pay for my own stuff." _She said with a smirk really needing to go back to the studio to grab her purse and keys. _"I know you can mami. doesn't mean someone else can't pay now and then too." _Nero said with a smile. Jenna just shook her head and said _"Ha..But that always comes wth strings attached." "Not always Jenna. you can't stop trusting people just cause he tried to break you. Don't give him that satisfaction." _Nero responded. Jenna smirked and said _"Don't plan to but i do have to go get my son. because he his having a melt down at Jax's cause he over heard Gemma and Jax this morning so Jax had to tell him and now he won't come out of his room." _Gemma grabbed her keys and instantly said _"do you want me to come with?" _Jenna looked to her and said _"Actually Yeah. Do you mind keeping Abel until after dinner tomorrow so I can finish getting our stuff moved in." "Of course I don't mind. Do we Papi?" _Gemma said with a smile in Nero's direction. _"no we don't mind I like having him around makes me feel young chasing him around." _Nero said with a smile. _"You guys are the best. I'll meet you there Gemma." _Jenna said using the back exit to go across a parking lot to the porn studio to get her thing.

Walking in she peaked into the set Ima was working on to talk to her. But when she looked in she watched Ima with one othe male preformers in throws of passion together. There was no crew no one else in the room no even a camera filming. This made her heart break a little more. She thought the whole world was closing in and making her feel pain for being a good woman. she walked passed without either of them seeing her and grabbed her keys and her purse and headed out quickly. Jenna assumed she must have been over reatacting because of all the new ways to watch porn these days She seen Lyla outside texting on the phone and said _"Hey I'll be back. abel is having a melt down." "Jax told him" _Lyla said in response. _"Yeah and its bad I gotta go talk to my son." _Jenna said looking down at her phone watching the nanny cam they had in the kids rooms. She watch abel having a fit. He hardly ever had them unless he knew something was wrong and one of his parents were to blame. _"Do you need me to take him?" _Lyla asked with concern. _"Nah..Gemma's gonna take him to get ice cream and keep him till tomorrow after family dinner at her place." _Jenna said as she put her jacket on she continued on to say _" Can you ask my brother to bring the truck by so i can get more of our stuff once Gemma takes Abel. I don't wanna be left alone with Jax." "Gotcha covered Girlie. Need me to tell Ima anything?" _Lyla asked her. Jenna shook her head no and said _"Nah She know's where i live she'll find me." _Jenna let out a smile before heading to her car. She felt her daughter kicking. _"you calm down too in there. Your brother is already having a melt down." _She said to her belly before driving off

It took here mere minutes to get home avoiding where she knew the speed traps were to get home from the studio. Pulling her car into the drive way she took off her sunglasses and fixed her bangs before getting out. She could hear Jax yell to Abel _"Hey if you wanna talk to mommy you gotta unlock the door please buddy," _Abel ran to his bedroom window and seen his mother getting out of her car. _"Mommy!" _he yelled through the open window. Jenna shook her head with a smile and said _"I need you to unlock your door buddy. I get your mad at daddy and mommy will deal with him. But i need you to calm down or you wont go hang out at Gramma Gems house and spend the night." _Abel loved sleep overs at his grammies house so he did as he was told and unlocked his door. He swung it open and ran to meet his mother at the front door. As soon as Jenna opened the door. He attached his arms around her as much as he could hugging her belly. Jax shook his head as stood in the living room watching his son with his mother and what a glow Jenna had abut her. He was seeing her what she was when they first got together and he missed her and it was only a day. _"hey let your mom come inside so we all can talk." _Jax told his son. Who reluctantly listened after getting a kiss on the forehead from his mother.

Jenna walked into their home. It was suppouse to be for their family but now it just felt like lies and betrayal to be in here for her. But this was home though in her heart. Jax's mom and step dad bought this for them as a baby shower gift for Abel. They were so happy and in love then. Especially after Tara left when she found out Jenna was pregnant. Abel plopped down on the sofa and Jenna sat next to him. Jax took a seat next to them on the loveseat near them. _"Now what's got you so upset buddy?" _Jenna askes playing with her sons blonde locks knowing it was time for a hair cut. _"daddy told me he broke his promise and mad you cry and it just wasn't a promise to you it was a prmoise to me and sissy and i don't wanna stay with daddy anymore. I wanna be with you." _Abel said looking downa t his feet upset and knowing he was in the wrong for hitting his father. This broke Jax's heart to hear he hurt his blood so much he didn't want to stay with him. Jenna lifted his chin to make him look at her softly. _"Baby I know your upset but he is still your daddy and he makes sure you ahve all the cool thing you want and just because he broke that promise to mommy and you doesn't mean he meant to hurt u or sissy buddy. Its a grown up issue. we both love you no matter what." _She told her son tossling his hair making him smile and say _"Mom quit your messing up my hair." "My bad mister cool guy. But you need to applogize to Daddy and go get somethings ready your spending the night at Grammies so Daddy and I can talk about how you feel buddy okay." _Jenna said to him.

Abel got up and gave his father a hug and said _"Im sowwie I hit you daddy." "It's okay buddy I understand I hurt you and i promise never to hurt you again okay." _Jax said to him giving him a tight hug before pushing him off to his room to pack. Jenna stood up simply because she didn't want to get comfortable. Because if she did the cycle would keep going and Jax was not allowed to win this time. Jax stood up watching her look through the mail. _"look I'm sorry Jenna I really am. I don't know what to do here or how to really explain to a six year old his family will never be a real family. Especially with you taking the kids n moving out of our house." _He said it in a hushed toned so Abel didn't hear a word of it. _"It's been a day Jax i don't buy it. Yes it hurts i have to take our son from the only home he knows but. your never home and when you are your at the club house fucking youre doctor hoe and I refuse to stay her Jax. Hell i don't even wanna be in the same room with you but I have to for his sake and hers." _She said feeling a sharp kick. She braced herself on the counter. Jax went to put his hans on her belly but she pushed him off of her. _"You don't get to touch me anymore Jackson Teller. Never again I promise you that. You betrayed me and our kids because of a stupid whore youl loved when you were 16 and she got your crow before i did"_ Jenna said breathing she knew she was getting stressed out over nothing but Jax was her true love in her eyes and it was hard to stay ad at him. But she couldn't play his fool anymore. The couple stood in silence as Abel came from his bedbrook with his backpack to go to grammie's.

As he was putting on his shoes Gemma and Opie arrived at the same time. Gemma got out of her car and hollered _"what do they each call back up just in case." _she was joking of course. The couple only fought when they drank and thats been years because when she got pregnant with Abel she stayed sober never wanting a drink. That's why she always had a mocktail in hand when in a party. Opie smiled and said _"Nah Lyla called me cause Jenna asked me to help her move some stuff and because she didn't wanna be alone with him. _Gemma snickered and said _"Don't blame her. I know how much she loves my son and it will take the right words and she back here with him." _Opie shook his head in agreement. Gemma took off her shades and knocked on the door before letting herself in slowly. She wanted to make sure it was safe to enter. Jax watched his mother and said _"you're good mom. Your grandson is getting his shoes on now." _Gemma opened the door wider and Abel came running to her hugging her. _"you ready for a fun night with Grammie and Papaw Nero." _He said embracing him. Abel let go and ran to get his back back. _"Yup already Grammie." _He said with a smile. Gemma smiled down at him and said _"go get in the car and put on your movie. Grammie be there in a second." _She said kissing her grandsons forehead. Abel ran and relucantly gave his father a hug. But rushed to hold his mother tightly. _"Mommy will take you home after sunday dinner at grammies okay." _Jenna said as he kissed her belly before running to Gemma's car. Opie seen him running and smiled watching him as he got into the car.

Gemma Looked at the seperated couple and shook her head _"I'll see you guys Sunday. Jenna I'll text you if He needs anything." _Jenna nodded her head as she bit her lower lip and folded her arms. Jax just gave his mother a look and she walked out the door. She looked at Opie who was about to go in. She jokingly said _"no broken dishes yet still clean in there." _Opie chuckled and walked into the house. He stated _"Im gonna say this once. This is not might fight I won't pick sides you can't make me and I'll be out on the back porch Jenna let me know whe you need me to move stuff." _He said walking to the back enclosed porch to have a cigarette. That set Jax off and he said heatedly _"you are really moving out?" _Jenna looked up and said in a low agressive tone _"What The Hell did you expect me to do. Sit here and be the good wife while you fuck a woman you know i can't stand because if it weren't for her our son could have been lost to us and that like eludes you a lot. She nearly cost you your son and still you fuck her, Still you fuck her in places we swore would always be ours. Trust me the walls have ears. I know every bitch you've ever fucked. I never cared about the nameless bitches cause they were party whores. But Tara Fucking Knowles Jax you Fuck Tara Fucking Knowles Again hiding it from me. What did you truly espect Jax. I love you but I'm tired of being your fool. So I'm no longer your old lady I am just the mother of your children. You will have acess to them but i doubt your son will want to talk to you after today."_Jenna had never been this blunt about her feeling and it stunned jax and her brother who was listening throught the screen door.

_"But its not the same. Jenna this is out home his home and her home." _He said going into touch her belly. She pushed him away and said _"I said don't fucking touch me Jax you dont get that right anymore.I've loved you for many years and now i see through you. you want the security of home but to be free as well. Well you cant always have both and you chose to be free. So that means I'm free to so you no longer have a right to be jealous or talk shit to anyone who talks to me. Because you lost that right." _She said walking past him to go grab the box of garbage bags under the sink to gather her, and thes kids clothes up. This was real and there was no end in sight for the amount of pain she wanted to bring Jax. He followed her and asked _"Will I get to be there when she's born." _Jenna rolled her eyes and empty Abel's dresser Drawers. _"Of course stupid. You are her father. I told you these are your children I wont keep them from you. Its just me you no longer get to have. Its me who lost faith in you and will never trust a word coming out of your mouth Jackson Teller." _She was being heartless and rude. But she had to for her own well being. She spent years being a doormat living by the club way of life cause she grew up like that. But now she was done sleeping alone with memories and plans they mad. Even though it was only a day thats all she needed to know she was done. Jax nodded his head and went outside where Opie was to have a cigarette. Jax knew there was no real conversation to be had not until Tara was out of the picture whisch was ard for him. But Then He would have to tell Jenna that he knocked Tara up around the same time as Abel and made her have an abortion thats why she left. Tara was glutting for revenge on Jenna but she didn't know what goes around comes around.

Tara watched from her father's home two houses down with a smile. She watched Jenna and Opie fill her car with black bags full of clothes. It definitely looked like she was moving out which made her even more excited. What really sent her over the moon is when she saw boxes. This meant she was truly gonna get her wish and have Jax alone. Tara keep staring at the house waiting for her to leave so she could run over and console her lost biker and sink her claws into him more and more to get them to have their family. Cause Tara was hiding her own secret. She never had an abortion like she promised Jax. After she told Jax she had the abortion she told him she was leaving town anyways to go to chicago to go to med school. She ended up having a little girl and named her Jackie. But she gave her to her mother to raise as her own because she was to young and had her own dreams to live out. It hurt Tara that her own daughter had to call her sister but She knew it meant Jax could never get is claws into her until she wanted him to know. Tara lit a joint a smoked it watching the events at the teller house. Jax and Jenna didn't share words. He stayed on the back porch until she hollered _"My keys are on the counter. I left the furniture and stuff just took our clothes and some essentail toy. Not like you care." _she said as she put her shades on. and got in her car peeling off. Opie just gave him a head nod and followed his sister. Jax stayed on the back porch smoking a joint now. He knew he fucked up his family good this time and really believed she had no feelings even after a day. He grabbed a fifth of whiskey from the mini fridge and took big swigs of it.

Tara joined him about ten minutes later. sahe wanted to make sure the cost was clear before she did. _"what the hell are you doing here?" _He said taking a swing. She took the bottle from him and took a swig saying _"uh im your girlfriend who just watched your baby mama move out. what do you think im doing her?" __"No tara your not my girlfriend yous just a fuck who is holding something over my head because you know my pregnant fiancee doesnt do good when she gets hurtful news.' _Tara smiled and said _"thats harsh my love. But if she would have just died when Abel was born we wouldn't have to worry about her. " _Jax was gettng a bit weirded out. _"what more torcher do you wanna bring on me now?" "Oh none at all I just want us to fuck over and over in the bed you shared with her all over this house till you forget about her." _Tara said kissing his whiskey stained lips. then added _"so drink up cowboy. I'm gonna see if she lef the good lingrie behind for me." _Tara smiled a little tipsy and stoned heading for the master bedroom. Jax chugged the fifth and followed Tara. He just wanted Jenna but he had to please Tara because He didn't know what her game really was. As Tara was scouring the drawers looking to see if Jenna left any of her sexty stuff behind. Jenna and Opie were jusr getting the last baggs into her aparement. _"want any help unpacking?" _He asked. _"nah you've done enough for today. Tell your wife Im sorry fr bailing at the studio." _Jenna said looking at all the stuff they brought from the house here. Opie gave his sister a hug saying _"i'm proud of you for standing up to him." _She hugged her brother back and said _"thanks..It hurt like hell to tell him those word but we can't live a lie not even after a day. I don't think we could ever been healed." _She told her brother. Opie smiled and said _"you never know kido you never know." _He gave her another hug and seen himself out. Jenna was left staring at all the bag and the few boxes she did bring to her new place.

* * *

**_I truly applogiz ethat this took forever. work has been crazy and its been hard to have muse. but i found ti and i produced this. i hope you like it guys. _**

**_Please leave reviews_**

**_XoXo_**

**_Faith_**


	4. Who Knew

The next morning Jenna woke up on the couch cuddle to a pillow wearing Jax's shirt. Some habits were hard to break. wiping her eyes she searched for her phone finding it on the coffee table with a dozen of text and a dozen phone calls everyone checking up on her. She had turned her phone on silent cause she didn't want to deal with the world of chaos around her in her life in all aspects. She finished unpacking everything Opie helped her bring over till the wee hours in the morning. It was a night she wished she could drink but she was sober and had been for 5 years now. She wasn't gong to let Jax ruin that for her. Sitting up she rubbed her belly feeling her daughter moving around and the sudden urge to pee. Grabbing her phone she turned it off silent and read through the list of caller. She had no idea where to start. She even had a few drunk dials from Jax's phone of him and Tara fucking in their bed. It made her sick to her stomach to hear that even if he was drunk she didn't deserve her face rubbed in it. Looking at the time it was 10:30am She was a bit surprised her son had yet to text her. But she knew what happens when Gemma kept him. Nero and her wore him out and let him stay up late so he would sleep in so she could prepare his favorite breakfast before preparing for family dinner tonight. That was something else Jenna was dreading for sure she didn't want to see Jax not after those voice mails. But she had to be the good parent and co-parent to the best of her abilities.

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror and wash last nights make up off her face. Her eyes were puffy so she decided to go to the fridge and grab to cooling eye pads to refresh herself a bit. She put them on and felt her phone vibrate in her hand. It was her brother calling to check on her. She swipe up and put her phone on the counter to face time with him. _"hey you're alive." _He said playing with his beard. He was obviously out in his garage working on the bike. Her nephew Harry could be seen in the background working on his bicycle next to Opie's motorcycle. Jenna smiled and put her glasses on since she had yet to put on her contacts. _"Yes I'm alive why wouldn't I be." "No ones heard from you and you are usually up before now." _he said pointing to tool so Harry could fix his own bike. Jenna smiled and said _"Usually i have an active 6 yr old running around too. but he's at Gemma's so I got to unpack unwind and sleep in." _she said with a smile as she grabbed a juice box out of the fridge. Opie shook his head and asked _"are you going to Sunday dinner tonight after everything?" "kinda have to..Do you know if he's going or not?" _Jenna wondered how Jax was doing and if he even planned to go after she moved out yesterday. _"i'm not sure he hasn't answered his phone yet. I'm about to check on him. I'll let you know how he is." _He said playing with his beard a little. _"thanks Op. I appreciate it." _she said twirling her blonde hair around her finger as she tried to stop her mind from thinking about him. Opie smirked and said _"you're my sister. he's my best friend its what i do." "I'll see you tonight give Lyla and the kids my love" _She said hearing Lyla hollering for him in the background and hung up her phone. She grabbed a juice box and an apple and went out on to her balcony.

Her next call would be to Gemma to see what she was in charge of bringing for dinner tonight since she had time. But she just need a minute to take in her new surroundings and just breath. This was the first time in her life she had ever really be single and alone. She hated that she left Jax because her heart hurt with love for him but she couldn't take the pain anymore and never feeling like nothing more than a baby machine. Jenna laid her head down on the patio table and let her tears fall without a sound. She was use to the tears as of late and all over Jackson Teller. Her phone went off and it was Gemma's. Wiping her tears quickly and answered _"hey i was just thinking about you." "were you now?" _it was Jax on the other end of the phone. Jenna rolled her eyes and said _"you wish i thought it was your mom. Why are you calling me from her phone?" "I stopped by to see our son and see what i needed to bring back from Lodi for dinner tonight." _He said running his fingers through his hair _"can I see you? where you staying at?" _he was begging to know where she was. Jenna stood her ground and said _"No and I will tell you when i'm ready." "I have a right to know where my children are staying and whom with." _he said with a hushed growl in his voice. Jenna responded with _"see no you don't. Unlike you i'm not shacking up with anyone and i will never tell you where not as long as she is in your life. she will not harm my children. She was the reason we almost never had Abel and you choose her over your son again, but not only your son a daughter we have yet to set eyes on. So lay in the bed you made cause I'm for real done. Give MY son my love and I will see him tonight." _Jenna said hanging up refusing to let him win. She had some confidence about her after that conversation. She finished her juice box and banana and headed to her bathroom to shower and get ready for her day.

Though she didn't really wasn't sure what she was going to do till dinner. Usually she would be making family breakfast and the family of three would go on some adventure. Just at the thought of those memories made her eyes well up with tears but she refused to let him win. Part of her wondered what would make someone throw that many years away with someone but part of her knew why. Jenna rested her head on the glass wall of the shower and let the steamy water hit her back. Closing her eyes as she felt a painful kick from her daughter with in her womb. _"hey you mom can only handle one of being emotional." _Jenna said rubbing her belly sitting on the bench along the shower wall. The water hit her belly and she rubbed her belly. She just needed a moment to soak it in. But she had no time to be emotional cause she had two little lives depending on her. So she just banished what ever feeling she had and just decided to wash the feelings away. she stood under the shower head what felt like hours but was only ten minute. She noticed that she had several texts from Jax after she hung up and she blocked his number for the time being she didn't want to talk to him she wanted to talk to Tara and know why she would ruin a family. She needed answers and sometime the one to give you honest answers is your enemy. Jenna bit her lip as she wrapped a towel around herself as she thumbed through her phone. She found Tara's name in her contacts, she had saved it after seeing her messages to Jax. Jenna quickly typed away.

**_Jenna: Can we meet_**

**_Tara: Whose this?_**

**_Jenna: The womans whose family you wrecked I wanna talk_**

**_Tara: i have nothing to say to you crazy bitch._**

**_Jenna: look im 7 month pregnant im in no shape to cause you harm. I just wanna talk you pick the spot._**

**_Tara: fine...Saint Thomas in an hour thats when i get a break._**

Tara's was was lit up a joint as she soaked in a bubble bath in the claw foot tub in the master bath of Jax and Jenna's home. She didn't expect to hear from her so soon. But she knew it was coming. The two had a similar conversation when the Jenna was pregnant with Abel. Tara wondered what this conversation would bring this time. She hit her joint and just soaked not letting anything bother her or rattle her. Once she finished her joint Tara got dressed in her scrubs since she did have a shift after she talked to the biker whore as she refereed to her. Tara did her make up and hair before grabbing her hospital bag and leaving in her dads old car. Jenna was already waiting looking like a blonde vixen in leather. Jenna was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hugged her firm ass a pair of heeled boots a tank top and a black leather mini jacket over it. Her blonde hair flowing she knew what she was hear to do and why. She already had a friend of hers in Chicago looking up anything on Tara. it would cost her a few pictures of her pregnant feet but it was worth it. Tara fixed her bangs in the car and walked out playing nice. _"Jenna Winston what can i do for you today?" _Tara said approaching her. Jenna removed her sunglasses and said _"Don't be cute.I'm not in the mood for cute. I want to know for how long and has my son been around you." _Jenna wasn't in the mood to play games she just wanted truth. Tara gulped and said _"about 3 months and no Abel hasn't been with me." "Good and he never will be either. I don't care if you and Jax stay together but My children will never be left alone with you." _Jenna said _harshly_ because she didn't trust Tara

A few people passed the two girls and Tara looked down and said _"How are you gonna keep him from his kids?" "I'm not you are. Like i said i don't care if you two fuck or run away or whatever you planned before i found out i was pregnant. I don't care. I love him and always will because he is the father of my kids. But I will never trust you alone with my kids . Jax will get his rights to his kids with out you are my only terms and no im not asking for your input cause you are nothing but a simple girl who takes what she wants n leaves when your not having anymore fun." _Jenna said bluntly before standing up cause she see a few of the sons bikers ride by which meant Jax would be notified. Jenna spun around on her heels and said _"oh and what ever you are holding over him I will find out cause your only back for trouble." _ Jenna swiftly turned around on her heel and walked away not letting Tara say a word. But as soon as Tara noticed she was in her car she murmured _"bitch" "not a fan of the monarch in training..Not everyone is?" _said a male voice. Tara jumped a little and turned to see Josh Kohn her exe from Chicago and her daughter biological father. Tara was never pregnant when she left Charming she said that to string Jax along hoping he would leave with her but Jenna had all the proof she was really pregnant and Jax stayed with her. When Tara went to Chicago she met Josh and the two had a fling till she ended up pregnant. But their relationship turned violent and brutal so her mother got custody of their daughter till Josh was able to provide children services that he was a a stable parent.

Tara sighed and rolled her eyes as he went to kiss her cheek. _"it's your weekend. I brought Jackie here since it is summer vacation for her. I thought we might stay around here so you can be with her more." _Tara looked aggravated till she saw her little girl with brown hair like hers and his blue eyes. She was just waking up from her nap and she was only a few months old. This definitely put a bump in her plan but she would figure it out. Tara just rolled her eyes at Josh and said _"I have a shift in 10 minutes but I set up my dads old place. You guys can stay there." "Where are you staying?"_ He asked her. _"with him the pregnant whore moved out when she caught him n i together she took the kids. So im trying to find what you and the other atf asked for." _She said playing peekaboo with her two year old daughter. Josh said _"the sooner you get it the sooner you can go back to your comfy life in Chicago with our daughter and i will leave you alone. I'll meet you at your dads ill have her fed and in bed so we can talk." "how do you know i'm not going to Sunday dinner with him?" _She said looking at Josh _"cause that pregnant blonde will be there and she will shoot you before you even get out the car and there goes my case cause she will plead insanity cause of her pregnant hormones and stress you cause her and her child. Because you have a history of that with her and I can't have that. if he asks tell him your working a double." _Josh said being bluntly honest with her. Tara gulped and said _"fine i get off at nine" _she gave her little girl a kiss as Josh pushed the stroller away from her.

Tara was in it deep the only reason she went to Chicago was for witness protection cause she had been working with the feds since they were in high school cause her dad was in it deep with all types of charges that he would never over come. So she had been building their case for seven years and soon it would be time to pull her out again. Tara grabbed her bag and headed into the hospital watching over her shoulder making sure no one seen her. But there is always someone watching in Charming. Jax was already at his mother's house. He and Abel were outside playing in the pool. Gemma was inside prepping for dinner tonight. Nero watched past her and squeezed her but. _"Hey watch it papi. You might lose a finger and i like when you use those." _Gemma said with a smile licking her lips as she continued to chop up the veggies for the massive salad she makes. Nero smiled and said _"I know you do mami" _He notice Jax and Abel playing in the pool _"what time he get here? _He asked as he put the steaks in marinade to soak before he grilled them tonight. Gemma said _"Half hour ago he promised Abel last night." "How is that gonna work when Abel finds out he's not going to his home home?" _Nero asked Gemma stopped cutting and said _"Not sure but i know its gonna break my sons heart which he needs right now and i hate to say that but he has taken advantage of that girls trust love he deserves to feel unsafe for a bit. I just hope one of them realize what game that little Knowles bitch is up to because i guarantee its no good it never is." _Gemma said wrapping her arms around Nero just wanting to be held for a bit.

Before Jenna could get to Gemma's she had to change. She was getting to the point in her pregnancy she just wanted to be comfortable especially since she had to deal with Jax later. As she pulled out of the hospital parking lot she drove past Tara. She spotted the man with the Baby approaching Tara. Jenna raised her eye brown but she looked at the time it was noon and she had to get dressed and do her make up. She still liked to work Jax up even if they weren't together. Maybe it would get him to see how toxic Tara is and come home n be with his family. but she herself wasn't sure if she would be prepared for that in her heart she desired him loved him but other than their kids she could think of a real reason they belonged together. There was history and lost love there but after everything she herself wasn't sure she wanted to rebuild it. But she was going to make him want to and maybe something would grow from that. Hopefully it might work for her too and feel like they did when they were teenagers sneaking around and being kids. Jenna could feel the tears and wiped them away as she heard a bike pull up to her at the stop light. She knew Jax kept a tail on her, This was something she was used to when she first started shooting for Cara Cara and was attacked by the Nords when she was leaving the hairy dog. They all claimed they didn't know who she was when they did it. But it was obvious cause of the crow on the back of her neck. She got it before Tara before Jax and her made is official just because she had the balls to say that they would end up together at 16. Jenna lowered her glasses and seen her brother next to her. Jenna smiled when he asked _"you okay?" _Jenna nodded her head and said _"Follow me." _Opie nodded and got behind her once the light turned green.

Jenna was taking him to her apartment in the daylight. She knew he knew the way at night because he helped her move stuff and had been getting Ima things for her so Jenna didn't have to see Jax. Plus he was their go between he always had been when they were kids and well into their teen and adult years. Once they pulled into the garage Jenna didn't wanna get out of her car this pregnancy was making her even more exhausted then her emotions made her felt. She got the same way after Abel was born but she couldn't let her son see her sink in that way. Jenna had her own plan either way. She was twenty four years old and was about to have to babies. Without Jax she would be the hottest Milf in town and her interests would rise at Cara Cara. Opie pulled up next to her. While still sitting on his bike he opened her driver door knowing that she had already turned the car off. _"You look miserable" _He said getting off his bike and removing his helmet. Jenna rolled her eyes under her shades and said _"No Shit thank you for the observation there buddy. I'm pregnant hormonal and feeling unattractive and I can't just let anyone in. because who father's my children." _Opie just let her lean into him and he kissed her forehead _"i'm sorry princess what can your big brother do for you?" _he asked sarcastically. Jenna pushed him off and said _"eww and nothing I have to get myself out of this funk I'm the only one that can. Well that and to get miss out my tummy so I can get my MILF Figure back." "EWWWW...EW...EW..EW.." _Opie said playfully pushing her and the continued on to say _"Thanks for that Image. Trust me I still have nightmares of when i caught you and Jax in that hotel in vegas and i see you two and all your filth." _Opies shook a bit and got the image out of his head. Jenna giggled and said _"well that was payback for when i caught you and Donna on the kitchen counter during Ellie's birthday." _

_"How do you think little harry came about" _Opie said knowing that would get her to smile and shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her and kissed the hop of her head as she let out a giggle with a slight snort at the end. _"There's that giggle." _He said hearing her seem a little happy. Jenna just rolled her eyes and said _"I don't wanna do this dinner Opie." "Then don't Gemma will give you and out." _Opie said as they had to get on an elevator to go up a couple of floors. When they got on the elevator she hit her floor and then leaned on the back wall. _"I'm sure Gemma would but I have to be there for Abel and prove he hasn't broken me at least not to his face." _She said running her fingers through her hair feeling her daughter kicking at her belly. _"How am I gonna do it Op? How am I gonna do this alone?" _she said looking up at the ceiling of the elevator not wanting to cry. _"what makes you say that?" _he asked knowing she went to see Tara because he made sure the prospect Half sack who had a soft spot for Jenna came to him before Jax especially if he found out his two women met. _"Why did you go see her?" _ He asked her. She went silent as the elevator stopped on her floor and headed to her apartment. Once they reached her door she kept quiet thinking on his question. Jenna opened the door and took a deep breath she felt a little safe and said _"because I had to know." "know what" _Opie asked as he closed the door behind him. _"What she had on him?" _Jenna said taking off her jacket and slowly headed down the hall stripping out of her clothes.

Opie walked outside looking at the view. He was an overprotective brother and needed to know she was safe. As he waited for Jenna to finish changing, he noticed a balcony a little to close to hers that could be crawled over instantly. Peering in he looked to see if it was vacant or occupied he could hear a familiar male voice on the phone but he couldn't pin point who till David Hale seen him peering in to see who lived near Jenna. David hung up his phone and walked out to his balcony and said _"Not Planning a B&E are you Opie?" _it was a cop joke but Opie didn't see it as funny _"nah just wanted to make sure it wasn't a creep next to my sister. i just have to worry about a cop." _Opie said looking back into Jenna's apartment to see if she was coming back yet. David said _"i'm better company than she's had." _That was a personal dig at Jax and it upset Opie. But he knew this whole town knew by now about their break up by now it only been a couple days. Opie wanted to swing but he heard Jenna's heels on the wood floor and David said _"you got nothing to worry about I'm looking out for her too." _Opie mumbled as David went back into his apartment _"that's what i'm afraid of" _Jenna was peering around the corner calling his name. He smiled and headed back in locking her balcony doors. _"so whats she got on Jax?" _he asked his sister. _"not sure..but I seen some guy with a kid could not be more than a few months old after I left." _She was pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail. She had changed into a black flowy sundress that showed off her bump. Opie played with his beard and would have to get one of their people to look into her past in Chicago.

_"what time are you heading to Gemma's?" _Jenna asked looking around her apartment knowing she still had to pick up the deserts from the bakery. _"I'm about to go get Lyla and the kids now. They are excited to get into the new pool at Gemma's. Plus Jax is there now. So it gives you time to do what you need to." _Opie said with a smile giving his sister a forehead as he hugged her._ "Thank you Opie." _She said letting wrapping her arms around him_. "Anything for you kiddo. How are you doing other wise?" _he asked holding her for a moment. Jenna let go and turned away. She usually tend to get very nervous when it came to her talking about her feelings. She always distracted herself with things that needed to be done that could wait. biting her lip she said _"umm do want the list or just the cliff notes version." "depends." _he said with a smirk. She turned back and faced him and asked _"On what?" "What will make you feel better?" _He said stopping her in her tracks before she put it off more. _"Honestly Op.I don't know what will make me feel better right now. Right now i feel like a broken woman about to be raising two kids alone because her fiancee couldn't keep it in his pants. So that makes me feel vert unattractive like there is something wrong with me." _She said with a sigh looking down at the floor like she always did because she was afraid to look anyone in the eyes when she felt like she was about to cry. Jenna wasn't raised to be the girlie girl and cry about everything. She was raised to be strong and to save the tears for when she was alone. Opie lifted her chin he hated to see his sister in this state but this was part or hers and Jax's cycle. he said _"Don't ever let no man break you no matter the tie. You were raised tougher than that. Besides he will be tired of normal in a month and be back to you. He always does and if he doesn't ill slash his bike tires." _Opie of course was kidding but it made her smile. Jenna wiped her eyes before it smeared her make up and laughed a little bit. _"Thanks for that." A_s she hugged her brother not wanting to let go. Opie felt his phone buzz and knew it must have been Lyla. _"Daddy Duty calls. I'll see you at Gemma's later. Take your time i'll let Gemma know you'll be late." _Opie said letting go and look at his phone. The kids were pestering Lyla cause they wanted to go swimming since it was a hot California day.

Jenna smiled and said _"thanks..I shouldn't be that late. Just trying to find motivation to go." _Opie smiled and kissed her forehead as he shook his head. _"ill see you later." _He said leaving her in her apartment alone. Opie took the elevator to the parking garage he was steady Texting Lyla

_**Lyla: When Are you coming home?**_

_**Opie: Soon.. Seen Jenna at St Thomas with Tara**_

_**Lyla: Hows she doing after that?**_

_**Opie: She's hurting and no one can blame her. If she does something dumb again i will never forgice jax.**_

_**Lyla: if you think shes that bad tell her come stay here**_

_**Opie: you know she won't do that she know we got all the kids and doesn't wanna be a pain.**_

_**Lyla: But it wont be safe for her to be alone. she need some one to watch her. Ima's always at the studio or the club house.**_

_**Opie: David Hale live in the building right next to her their balconys pretty much connect.**_

_**Lyla: Interesting...**_

_**Opie: don't start. Bout to get in the truck will take me 15 mins to get there**_

_**Lyla: Okay I love you.**_

As Opie was getting into the truck Jenna had taken off her heels to relax a bit. her nerves were worked up and she could feel herself get the shakes. Feelings she hadn't felt since she found out she was pregnant with Abel. She decided to plug her phone in and turn on a little music . The first song to come on was "Not The Only One" By Sam Smith. This just made Jenna smirk very evily and twisted. She knew this was irony in it's purest form. Since she knew now she wasn't the only woman Jax Teller had been shacking up with. Jenna looked at the time and she had to decorate the cupcakes and the cake. Though she wasn't suzzie home maker Jenna loved to bake. It was something that put her in a zen mood when she couldn't have her usual wine and joint. As Jenna was Decorating the cake. Opie had just gotten home. The Kids all rushed him and got into the SUV. He just looked stunned cause he didn't even have time to even get out of the truck. Lyla was shooing everyone to the car since she had it already packed up and ready to go. Opie climbed out of his truck and raised his son glasses. _"Well hello to you kids too." _He said shaking his head and giving his wife a peak on the lips. _"were they that crazy." _He asked. Lyla quickly responded _"yes they have been driving me up a wall about going swimming and Ellie was getting into her miss dicatude if you didn't hurry up. So i told them the second they heard the truck to get in the suv and we were going." _Opie just laughed wrapping his arm around her giving her a passionate kiss as all the kids in unison said _"EWWWW"_ They were always disgusted when their parents made out. Opie and Lyla smiled and laughed and let go of each other. As lyla walke away Opie smacked on her firm bottom and said _"Head'em on up, move'em on out" _Lyla let out a giggle and got into the SUV. Little did they know Tara's Ex and ATF agent Josh Kohn was in an car close enough to capture pictures of the family

Josh had been following Opie and a few other of the Sons member to get to jax and Jenna. He still had yet to find out where Jenna had moved to. But he knew he would create results for Tara and the ATF case against the Sons. Josh waited for them to get a few blocks ahead and he followed them. As he was tailing them he looking in his review mirror to the car seat behind him. He smiled watch his daughter chewing on a teething ring just oblivious and innocent to the world around her. It took a half outr to drive to Gemma's houes. But there were already bikes and people outside so he couldn't stop to take pictures of anything with out seeming suspicious. So as Opie and his family pulled in Josh just kept going on knowing this road would circle him back into town taking the outskirt road. Once Opie and his family parked the kids were already running for the backyard where the pool was and all their friends were. Bobby tried to stop them but they weren't having it. As they passed him he said _"Learn to stop and say hi top someone." _He laughed as he went to greet lyla and Opie each with a hug. Lyla smiled and said _"forgive them. They just have been looking forward to this all day and they had to wait for Opie." _Opie smiled as he lifted the the hatch open for the prospect to grab the food and beer out of his trunk for the party. Lyla said _"I'll see you inside babe i'm going to see Gemma and the Girls and tell them the news." "what news?" _Bobby asked looking at the two. Lyla was already headed up the stairs to the house. _"Were gonna have another little one running around here." _Opie said with a smile. Bobby grabbed to beers from the cooler that one of their prospects were carrying and handed one to Opie. The two toasted each other and Bobby said _"congrats man. are you guys done after this or are ya'll trying for an MC of your own." _as he let out a laugh. Opie sipped his beer and said _"if it is a girl we are but if its a boy were going again i guess or thasts what she tells me. She wants one more girl. Lyla thinks Ellies gonna turn out like Jenna if she doesn't have another girl to play with." _Bobby smiled and said _"speaking of the princess of charming when she arriving?" "not sure honestly. I left her about an hour ago and she is just a shell of a human being at this point. She looks miserable and lost. She saw Tara today too." _Opie responded taking a swig of his beer.

Bobby just shook his head and said _"i wish your dad was here to see what Jax was doing to her he would know what to say to both of them." "I know me too it hurts me because he like my brother and she's my blood I'm not sure who defend or who to help more. cause no matters who side i take im wrong." _Opie said seeing Jax dressed and headed down the hill to greet him. _"whatever you tread lightly." _Bobby said patting Opie's back. _"I don't think Jenna will especially after what she saw when she left St. Thomas." _Opie said before Jax reached them. That comment made Bobby interested but Jax asked _"What Jenna see at St. Thomas?" "Nothing important except Tara tried to steal a copy of her ultrasound." _Opie said making up a lie cause if Jenna wanted him to know she would tell him Jax looked stunned and said _"didn't know she had an appointment." "she went for a check up. she hadn't felt the baby move since she moved out." _Opie said this time it was a half lie. He knew that the baby was moving fine since he felt it kick once or twice while he was with her. _"Is she okay?" _Jax asked with a worry in his tone. _"yeah doc said it was just stress and the baby was healthy just sleeping a lot." _Opie said taking a swig of beer. Jax looked disappointed and concerned _"is she coming out her tonight?" _he asked hoping to see her to make sure she was okay. _"Yeah she had to finish up deserts for your mom and then she would be here." _Opie said with a soft smile as more people started to pull up and join the fin. Jax looked worried and now was almost looking for Jenna to show up.

As Jax watched every time a car came into his mothers drive way, Jenna was driving in her SUV headed to Gemma's house for family Dinner. She noticed a car following her. It was Josh Kohn of course following a few car lengths back but he wasn't being careful about it. She kept looking in her rear view mirror and watched them make every turn she made. So she took the road passing Gemma's cause she wasn't about to lead anyone there. Jax watched a car like hers drive by but her windows were tinted so you couldn't see in. Jenna drove to the outskirts where the old gun factory use to be in and stopped at the gas station and got out and headed inside. The girl at the counter knew Jenna's face well from all the time she use to come in. _"hey Jenna." _She said as Jenna watched the car drive by. Josh was pretty sure she made him but wasn't sure. He kept driving till he reached Charming city limits again where he knew he was safe. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief it was her paranoia from before when Abel was a baby and dealing with the Irish watching her cause Jimmy O'fallen thought he had claim to her since her father John made an arrangement that included his daughter. She lifted her shades up as she went to the coolers to grab beer for the guys and a few bottles of whisky. Jenna said _"I need two packs of smokes too Louise" "aren't you ready to pop soon?"_ Louise said seeing her belly. _"I wish three more month. You gonna to the bonfire after Gemma's infamous Saturday night dinner." _Jenna asked knowing that she had been seeing juice every now and then. _"I'm not sure. Depends on what time Rachel gets her. She at the dinner with Kozik. He wants to pop the question tonight." _ Louise said with a smile. Jenna smiled and said _"well there is gonna be a lot of good news Opie and Lyla are having a baby." "Oh thats great so many babies for the future." _Louise said with a smile. Jenna said _"if Rachels to tipsy ill have Kasey rats little girlfriend in. so you can enjoy the bonfire with juice." _Louise smiled slipping a brown paper bag into her bag with the booze. it was an ounce of weed that Louise grew and wanted to give to Gemma. _"It's for Gemma she wanted for wayne's birthday. It the best strain i grow." _Louise said with a smile as she handed Jenna her change.

Jenna smiled as Louise helped her with the cases of beer to her truck. Jax was pulling up on his bike. Jenna rolled her eyes seeing him. She knew he must have been watching for her. Jax said _"Hey Louise." _Louise just got red in the face and waved after putting the beer in Jenna's Car. _"So you're following your own baby mama now." _She said folding her arms as he approached her trying to touch her. _"nah just need some fresh air. Abel's playing with the kids besides i need smokes." _He said. Jenna pulled a pack out of her purse. _"I got a couple packs for you." _she said putting it in his vest. _"always taking care of me. what would i do without you?" _he said with a cocky smile. she just looked down her nose and said _"i wouldn't know but you might want to get your girlfriend on a leash." _Jenna said talking about he trying to steal ultra sound photos from her file the other day at the hospital. _"i told her to stay away." _Jax said Jenna just smirked evily. and said _"im sure you did but she's been snooping__ in my file and tried to take an ultrasound picture out of my file. Luckily Kendall Happy's old lady caught her and told me." __"i'll talk with her about it." _he said looking at her belly that she was holding. _"our daughter is fine i just have to ease up on the stress." _she said as she felt her daughter kicking before she went to the driver side of her car. _"can I feel her?" _Jax asked _"maybe later I gotta get these desserts to your mom." _she said getting in her suv and starting it up. Jax closed her hatch and sighed as she drove off headed back to his mothers house. Jax decided to fill up his bikes tank while he was here and wondered why Jenna dodged his mothers house the first time around.

Jenna pulled up to Gemma's house seeing all the cars already there. This was going to be an interesting night for her especially with all the eyes that would be watching her and Jax's interactions with each other. She parked her SUV behind her brothers and the prospects were already opening her trunk and grabbing the supplies. Jenna hopped out and said _"Thanks Boys." _This was the only perk about being Jax's old lady every one waited on her and made sure she was taken care of even though it got a little stale cause it all felt fake sometimes. Tig Was the first to greet her as she pulled out the bag of whiskey. He gave her a hug and pulled a bottle out of the bag. _"See I knew you only like me for the booze i bring." _She said teasing him of course. _"you know i love you for more but your my presidents baby mama n i like my nuts." _He said smiling and feeling her belly. _"how is the next heiress in there?" _He asked. _"Moving a lot today and ever growing." _she said looking around hoping to see her son. _"3 more months and you can enjoy these time again." _he said kissing her cheek heading back to the boys. She really wished she could drink right now so she could forget about all the mental pain she was dealing with. She slowly made her way up the hill. Half way up Abel came running at her opened armed and happier than ever to see his mother. Jenna smiled and scooped him up holding him closely. _"Mommy!"_ he shouted as she scooped him up. _"You been a good boy for grammie and daddy?" _she asked seeing that he definitely had been out in the sun. _"Yeah PopPop Nero got me new supersoakers to shoot people with." _he said with a smile as he kissed her. _"oh yeah.. you been getting daddy good too huh." _she said with a smile. _"Yeah...Its been fun." _Abel said as she put him down. Jenna tossled his hair a bit and said _"go have fun mommy will be out here to watch you play in a few as long as you promise not to get mommy wet." "otay momma i promise." _He said making a run for it. Jenna just shook her head as he made a run for the pool and did a flip into .

Shaking her head as she watched her son. It was like watching Jax when they were kids. He was always to do some stunt to try and impress someone. well not just someone her. She shook the thought from her mind and finally made it up the hill. Jenna snuck in through the side door that lead to the kitchen. Gemma was the first to look up and see her. She was cutting up veggies for the salad and smoking a joint with the other girls. _"Hey baby hop in the circle. you bring those deserts like you promised." _Gemma said to her still chopping away. _"Yes Maam. got the cherries in snow pie, the french silk pies the german chocolate cates and the unicorn cupcakes for the kids. There are also special unicorn cupcakes and treats for the adults in the one in the garage with the booze." _Jenna said as she took a seat as everyone was doing something for the party. Jenna went to help one of the crow eaters shuck the corn on the cob and Gemma said _"No.. You are not doing any work. you did your part go out there enjoy one of your mocktails and watch your son play." _Jenna put the corn down as Nero came in to grab more steaks and burgers. He is murmuring something in spanish before he kisses Gemma's lips. _"mm mami them burgers are going fast. Where's Jax he said he wanted a turn at the grill?" _nero asked not noticing Jenna sitting right there. _"He should be back soon. He seen me drive past earlier cause i knew i forgot to grab the beer and whiskey and cigarettes for him that he asked me to bring. " _Nero smiled walking over and giving her a hug and rubbing her belly. _"That boy has been watching for you since op showed up. He's still got it bad." _Nero said teasing her a bit. _"He made his bed now he can lay in it. I dont wanna be done but i cant be a doormat either." "That my girl..Go relax and have fun lil man has been anioux to see you so go enjoy." _Nero said sharing glances with Gemma wondering how this night was going to pan out.

The Night got later and the kids had decided that they were going to camp in Gemma's back yard and watch movie on the side of the garage once they ate and had all the fun they could have. This was part of the ritual of family dinner especially in the summer. The kids camp out in the yard and the adults start their fun in the foods with a bonfire where they can drink and do what adults do. Abel was worn out laying with Jenna in a lawn chair. He looked peaceful and even if she wanted to she couldn't move him he was completely dead weight on her. She was trying to stand up holding him and struggled. Jax who was watching her from afar like he had stayed since she got there came to her aide grabbing him from her so she could get up herself. _"Thanks. you guys sure wore him out today." _she said with a smile as Jax carried him the tent where the kids were gonna sleep at. Jenna seen that the adults had pitch a few tents too for the one who didn't go to the bonfire could stay and watch the kids. Jenna smiled at the care that Jax took with their son. It made her heart melt a little bit but she couldn't give into it. Jax put Abel into his sleeping bag and kissed his forehead. Jax stepped out of the tent and zipped it up. He looked at the ground and said _"i know you wanted to take him to wherever your staying but i was thinking if you wanted to we could go to the bonfire and talk some of this shit out and be adults." _Jenna looked angry she wanted a shot a drink something to keep her from going off on him. _"I guess it will be nice just to be around other adult who aren't stuck up nightmares Like little miss Hale." _she said with a smirk. Jax smiled seeing that smirk it gave him a bit of hope when he knew he shouldn't have any. He still needed to figure out Tara's deal.

The two headed back up to the pool area where it was adult swim time and most of the boys were drunk and showing off or wrestling each other. Jenna shook her head as Tig brought over a bottle of whiskey. He tried to hand it to her. He was half drunk and forgot she was pregnant. She pushed it away so he handed it to Jax who took a big swig of it. Jenna just shook her head and could see through the trees that someone had already started a fire so she left Jax to drink with the boys and headed to the fire. Jax watched her walk away and knew he was dumb for doing what he always did when their relationship got to real and he really had to grow up. He knew that she had to grow up the moment she was pregnant with Abel she had to stop doing everything she loved and he was watching it happen again. Jax went to the garage and seen Opie, Nero, Chibs and Bobby sitting at the work bench that Nero turned into a bar doing shots of whiskey or tequila. _"what going on in here?" _Jax asked with a smirk. Bobby who was pretty drunk said quite bluntly_ "making bets on how long till you realize you fucked upped with Jenna and when you two might get back together or if you will." _Opie and the other threw something at him and they shouted shot at him to make him shut up. Jax shook his head at Bobby and said _"Oh so we are a bunch of girls now playing truth or dare?" _Opis slurring his words said _"no were men talking about you and my sister and how awkward you two have been around each other today its weird." "What i was doing like everyone told me to which was stay away don't start drama don't bother her everything that anyone has said to me today about my distance i have done." _Jax said as Nero pushed a shot his way. Taking the shot Opie replied and _"it's awkward..you two just need to fuck fight whatever you do and get over it. Because everyone watched you tare at her and her stare at you." _

As the Jax sat with his closest friend drink Jenna was sitting at the fire with Lyla and Gemma right beside her. They were all sharing a blunt together. Jenna was rolling up another as the girls were all talking about different things. Jenna hit the blunt looked at it and said _"I think Tara is blackmailing Jax." _this was a statement made outta no where. Lyla let out a giggle and Gemma asked _"what makes you think that?" _Jenna hit the blunt again before passing and said _"because i just do my gut feeling i guess. because..." "because you're still in love with him no matter his faults." L_yla said with a soft smile. _"something like that. I mean i just wanna wake up and think it was all a dream and we are gonna be a happy family. that i'm gonna wake up and my family will be whole again but I dunno if this is forgive able. I mean i can forgive what happens on the road but Tara its to personal." _Jenna said before finishing the other blunt. Gemma took a hit and said _"I totally get it was there a few time with husband number one and husband number two. But if it's meant to be it will work itself out." _Jenna smiled. While the girls kept smoking and talking the guys were all giving Jax shit about losing Jenna. Happy even chimed it and said _"You messed up big brother. You know how many guys who know they will never stand up to her standard want to be with her caus of how good she is as an old lady." "Oh yeah" _Jax said and then asked _"Like who?" _Happy said _"honestly some of them men in your own crew some from other charter even one or two that sit at your table. I'm just saying a girl like that is 1 in a million and they make a million Taras a day brother." _Happy was speaking because he was one of the one at the table who really had a thing for Jenna. Mainly because he was usually on jenna watch duty because he knew she didn't like prospect following her around. Plus he had been doing it since she was pregnant with Abel as a favor to her father who was a good friend of his. _"trust me i know what a good old lady she is." "You want her back?" _Opie asked with his speak slurred. Jax looked at Opie like it was a dumb question. _"Of course I do. But I gotta deal with Tara for 3 more months." __"man whats that doctor whore got on you that you gotta cater to her." _Bobby asked in his drunken state. Jax didn't get a chance to say anything as some of the old ladies had come up from the fires to get a jacket.

Jenna had come up with the girls to go into the house to use the bathroom. She could over hear two crow eaters talking about her. One said _"you know he won't be single for long. They will end up back together by the end of this bonfire i guarantee it._" The other one just giggled and said _"I know but I mean I at least wanna try to get it in with him i mean he is so hot and she is so not even though she tries she looks like a pregnant whale and doesn't want him." _Jenna could hear all of this and it broke her heart to hear words from women who didn't even know her. After using the bathroom she headed out the front door getting ready to leave. She didn't want to be hear anymore because she knew everyone would be right and she would take him back after every thing he put her through because she loved him. Jenna went to her SUV and got in but as she put her keys in the ignition Jax came up and made her jump. _"where you going?" _he asked. She wanted to smack the shit out of but she knew he was drunk and being the Jax she knew. _"To the store mom need papers and a couple blunt wraps. Do you need anything?" _She asked still acting like his old lady. _"a couple packs a cigs i lost mine some where." _he said shaking her head she said _"okay i'll get you smokes." _and then yelled _"any other request" _More whiskey was the communal response to her sarcastic remark. Jennna continued to shake her head as Jax closed her driver door and slipped her some cash. _"I'll be back in 10 mins." _she said knowing he would count like he always did when she was driving out here and it was late at night. Jax stepped away and let her drive off.

As Jenna was driving off Josh who was spying on the party and taking pictures for Tara to see of Jenna and Jax together he realized what time it was and realized he had to get home to greet Tara when she got off of work with their daughter who was fast asleep in the back seat from the car ride she had all day except for the few time they went home to wait and change. He followed her to the outskirts of town again which made Jenna paranoid she thought it was Kyle stalking her like he always did when her and Jax would separate since she used him as a rebound fuck. Jenna kept looking in her mirrior watching the car catch speed up to her. she was lucky the store was on the right and she could pull over just in case it was Kyle. When she pulled up there was two motor cycles outside one was by the employee entrance which meant rat came to sit with his girl while she worked the night shift. The other one Jenna didn't recognize when she pulled in. Jenna stayed in her car as Josh drove past her again speeing his way to Charming. Jenna felt the nerves but she shook them off and went inside and said _"Hey Rat Hey Kasey." "Hey Jenna" _Kasey said as she walked Jenna headed for the beer cave. When she went in She seen Rat stocking inside. _"Hey Rat Boys ran outta whiskey you got some stashed in here that are cold." "Yeah louise said you were in here buys whiskey and that we should keep some stashed. Which kind you need?" _Rat said as he finished stocking. _"both the jack and the fireball. Its one of those night." _She said with a smirk. _"sounds like it if you need both. You want a case of both?" _He asked. _"might as well" _she said as she held the door open for for him. Kasey said _"you know yall could go to a distributor and buy in bulk." _Jenna laughed said _"A case at a time keeps them from dying of alcohol poisoning. besides we like keeping this place i business. I also need a carton of cigs." _she said grabbing what blunt wraps and papers she wanted for Gemma.

As she was paying for them Kyle came out of the washroom and said _"thats a lot of whiskey for a pregnant girl. you gonna drink that all." _Jenna rolled her eyes and took her change as Rat took the whiskey to her car. _"What are you doing out here Kyle. Jax catches you this close to his mama's house n to me he will kill ya." _she said backing away as he kept coming closer to her _"Was just taking a ride. My girl is out with her friends in la for a bacholerette party." _he said. Jenna could smell the whiskey on his breathe and turned away from him as he had to pay for his gas. Jenna got outside and got in her truck telling rat to text jax telling him when she left just in case Kyle tried to do something dumb. Rat nodded and went inside as she pumped her gas since she did need some. _"what are you doing out here on this night?" _Kyle asked as he walked out. _"up and Gemma's with my kid and going to the bonfire." _She said being polite. _"Oh yeah.. you remember that one where you gave me head in the wood while you were drunk as shit." _he said getting a woody just thinking about it again. Jenna rolled her eyes and said. _"no but i remember you dragging me by my hair that one into the woods cause you were mad that i didnt want you anymore and you raped me." _Kyle said_ "oh shut up with that nonsense. all you bitches say the same thing when your drunk little whore and you don't wanna admit it happend the next morning." _Kyle took a swig out of his flask and offered her a sip. Jenna finished pumping her gas and went to open her door. but Kyle put his hand on it and shut it before she could even get in. _"If you wanna remember what a real man feels like call me okay." _he said groping on her. Jenna pepper sprayed his eyes and got in her car peeling out of the gas station headed back to Gemma's where she would be safe. As she speed into the drive way Jax who was wasted was getting ready to get on his bike as soon as he got Rats text about Kyle.

Jax who was sitting on his bike while Gemma had his keys looked and see her head lights. He got off the bike and went straight for her. _"You okay? Rat told me Kyle was there." _he asked helping her outta the SUV. _"yeah it was typical Kyle not owning his actions belligerent and a douchebag." _She said handing him the carton of cigs. She didn't bother to tell him again about the car following her again. She didn't want to give him hope when she had none. She shivered a bit realizing she forgot a coat. Jax unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around her. _"im going to sit by the fire." _she said pulling away before she the tension between them got worse. The prospect put the whiskey in the big fridge in the garage and the boys were throwing back shot as they headed to the fire. a few of them even had bottles in their hands to bring with them. While everyone was making drunk fools of them selves Jenna was just sitting back with her hands on her belly watching the stars wishing on one for her happy ever after like she always did hoping for a better tomorrow or something great. Jax's plan was to get wasted he knew Tara had been blowing up his phone but he had been ignoring it for Jenna's sake. He felt his phone vibrate and it was Tara. He just sent it to voicemail. As the call faded he smiled at the wallpaper on his phone which was him Abel and Jenna at one of last years bonfires when they were happy and complete as a family. The picture faded to black and he got an idea in his head. So he pulled up the camera on his phone and walked up to Jenna and said _"Hey Selfie"_ He came around her and as she went to push the camera out of her face he kissed her lips softly. This made Jenna unsure of what to think or do so she just let it happen not realizing he actually got a a picture of them kissing. most of the people around them went awe but a few others were waiting for her to smack him or something. They both realized it was silent around them and they stopped. Jenna looked at him and said _"i'm gonna head back to the house jax." _She got up holding her lips and just walked away. This feeling she felt made her feel like a weak woman who couldn't do it on her own.

Jenna walked to Jax's tent which was usually her and Jax's tent and unzipped the side. All she wanted to do was lay down and cry. When she unzipped it she got in and took off her shoes. It was a decent size tent with room to move and had three sections. one that was mutual one that was usually Abel's when he got tired of being kicked or had bed dreams. n the other was a bedroom area for them. Jenna headed right to their area and see he had the queen size air matress blew up for her. it was obvious he was hoping she would stay with him. He even had rose petals on her pillow and a shirt of his laid out for he to sleep in. Jenna shook he head at this and sighed as she sit on the edge of the air mattress. Theses were the little thing she adored about him but her heart still hurt. she quickly stripped out of her dress and put on the over size tee that smelled just like him and curled up under the sleeping bag and wiped the rose petals on the floor before laying her head on a pillow and silently crying herself to sleep because the one person she wants to hold her was the one who hurt her even if she felt that Tara was holding something over him. She was finally asleep when she heard Jax mutter in the dark as he tried to undress himself to change out of his jeans. Shifting herself up she wiped her eyes and said _"need help." "no you do enough a big boy." _jax said drunk. _"okay just offering to help. i won't do it again." _she said laying he head back down. Jax finally mastered undoing his belt and let his jeans drop around his ankles. _"Jenna I'm sorry I hurt you and our son I am and i know you will never forgive me but if it matters I love you Jenna." _he said as he slowly put on his pj pants. Jenna sat up on he elbow and said _"we can talk when your sober Jax." _Jax didn't respond. he just laid in bed and cuddled her laying his hand on her pregnant swollen belly like he wanted to all day just to feel his daughters movements after hearing what Opie said about the baby not moving. Jenna just closed her eyes and let it go just because he was drunk. Jenna would be woken up one more time this time it was Nero on the other side of the tent with Abel. It sounded like Abel had a bad dream but she couldn't hear what about but she seen Jax's arm still drapped around her belly so she dare not move and risk walking him up and him having a hangover now. So she just closed her eyes again and went to sleep.

* * *

_Hope you like this chapter. The morning aftermath to come after this chapter and more... I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as i am writing it. Please dontforget to review_

_XOXO_


End file.
